On the Flip Side: Glimpses
by MusicMelis
Summary: Follows On the Flip Side and features a glimpse into Harry's fourth year. Harry finally gets to experience a relatively normal year at school as he continues to adjust having a parent and handling being a part of two Houses. But there is darkness brewing that will endanger them all and everyone will need to join together to fight against it.
1. Chapter 1

**On the Flip Side: Glimpses**

 **A/N** **: This is a five-shot story showing different moments in Harry's fourth year. It's sort of a fun interlude between On the Flip Side and the sequel that will follow this. I was going to make it a one-shot but it ended up being longer than I had thought it would be. =)**

 **Reminders** **: Snape has adopted Harry; Harry is both Gryffindor and Slytherin, Voldemort has not started his return yet**

 **Also** **: Moody is the real Moody, and Harry will not be entered into the Tournament.**

 **July 31st 1994**

"Dad, do you know where my Quidditch gloves are?" Harry asked as he bounded down the stairs of their home in Spinner's End.

"I do not, as I do not wear your gloves." Snape replied absently as he flipped through his potions journal, sitting on the sofa as he read and enjoyed a cup of tea.

Harry made a face. "That doesn't exactly help," He complained. Suddenly he had a thought. "You know, if you taught me the summoning charm I wouldn't have to ask." He said hopefully. He had seen his Dad use it and thought it was a quite useful looking charm.

"If you put your belongings away properly, you wouldn't _need_ to ask," Snape pointed out. "Also, you are not supposed to practice magic during the summer remember?"

Harry's face fell. "Right," He said and a thoughtful look came over his features. "How does the Ministry know which one of us does magic anyway? I mean, of course in a muggle home it would be obvious but what about in a wizarding home?" When his dad just stared at him, Harry grinned slowly. "They can't, can they?" It would make sense. There was no way the Weasley twins didn't practice magic to work on their joke products during the summer.

"No, they cannot." Snape admitted. "For wizarding families, it is up to the parents to enforce that particular rule." He gave Harry a pointed look.

"Oh," Harry sighed. "Well, I've looked everywhere for my gloves so could you-"

 _Pop!_ "Can Dobby help yous find something?" Dobby asked, always eager to help. Today the eccentric elf was wearing a bright yellow and purple sweater with a red sock on one foot and an orange one on the other.

"My Quidditch gloves?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Harry," Snape began as Dobby vanished and reappeared an instant later holding out the pair of gloves.

"Thanks Dobby!" Harry grinned as he took them from the elf.

"Yous is welcome!" _Pop!_

Harry looked sheepishly at his Dad's stern expression. "I'm packing for the Burrow so my things are sort of, well, spread out."

Snape snorted. "You mean it looks like a hurricane went through your room," He said knowingly.

"Yeah," Harry admitted. He wasn't used to having so many clothes to choose from, so packing his duffel bag took longer than it used to. "I'll make sure my room is clean before we leave this afternoon," He assured his dad.

"I should hope so. Just because we have a house-elf does not mean we need to leave a mess wherever we go. Plus if I am going to check in on Nova while you are gone, it would help if I was able to find the snake," Snape said wryly. His look softened. "Are you almost packed then?"

Harry nodded. Today was his fourteenth birthday and the Weasley's had invited him and his dad to dinner as well as Harry's friends who were going to stay the weekend at the Burrow. He couldn't wait. "What are you going to do while I'm gone for the weekend?"

"I have some potions for the infirmary I need to brew," Snape answered as he closed his journal. "You must be looking forward to seeing your friends." He commented.

Harry nodded. "I am. Do you, uh, think Remus and Sirius will be there?" He hadn't heard back from either of them when he had written to them, inviting them to his birthday dinner.

"I'm sure they will be," Snape said, keeping his voice casual. He still didn't care for either of the dogs but the wolf he could at least somewhat tolerate. The mutt, however, he still couldn't stand. He would put up with Black for Harry though, especially on his son's birthday. He had a present for Harry but was waiting until after dinner at the Burrow to give it to him. He had planned with Dobby to have a full English breakfast that morning, even putting up a birthday banner and tying a snitch shaped balloon to Harry's chair. "So, we have some time before we need to leave. I _suppose_ I could teach you the summoning charm."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Really? What about the underage rule?"

"The rule is what I say, which is you are not to misuse the fact that I will be teaching you spells this summer," Snape said, pointing at him. "You will not practice without my knowing during the summers or with your friends. And you will especially not use magic at the Weasley's. But I don't mind teaching some advanced spells or perhaps practice dueling before school starts up again." Despite Pettigrew being in prison, Voldemort was still out there along with a few active Death Eaters and as trouble seemed to follow his son, he wanted to give Harry every advantage to defend himself.

"Wow, brilliant!" Harry beamed. "I'm sure you will be a better dueling teacher than Lockhart." He joked as he remembered his second year.

Snape made a face. "I should hope so Harry."

"Actually, you did teach us more than he did. The Expelliarmus spell came in handy that year." Harry said. He shrugged. "Didn't work out well for Lockhart though."

"He deserved what he got," Snape simply said. He summoned a thick book and handed it to Harry.

 _A Conjuring Matter_ , Harry read silently. He looked up. "Can't I just hold out my wand and call for an object?" It couldn't be that difficult, could it?

Snape looked amused. "Be my guest," He nodded towards his teacup that was still on the coffee table. "Go on then."

"Um," Harry tried to remember the incantation he had heard his dad use without opening the book. He pointed his wand at the cup. "Askio teacup!" Nothing happened. He looked at Snape a little sheepishly.

Snape nodded, his dark eyes filled with mirth. "The book is very useful, more so than your school texts. There are exercises in there that we can work through together. It takes a lot of focus and determination to summon an object." Snape smirked a little. "Pronouncing the spell correctly helps as well. Accio teacup!" The little white teacup flew easily into Snape's hand.

Harry blushed slightly. "Chapter one," He said loudly as he sat on the sofa and opened the book. He ignored his dad's chuckling as he began to read.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Later that day, Snape and Harry stepped out of the floo and into the Weasley's kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around as she worked on getting dinner ready. Snape winced from the loud laughter and chatter coming from the other room. How Molly and Arthur could stand to have so many teenagers stay over for the whole weekend, he did not know.

"Oh Harry, happy birthday!" Mrs. Weasley beamed when she finally noticed her guests. She drew Harry into a hug. "How are you, dear?"

"I've been doing well, Mrs. Weasley." Harry assured her as she looked him over.

Mrs. Weasley nodded approvingly. "I can see Severus has been taking good care of you," She smiled warmly at Snape.

Snape inclined his head. _Don't hug me, don't hug me_ , he begged silently. He gritted his teeth when she did indeed give him a big hug and narrowed his eyes at his son who was apparently very amused at his expense.

"Everyone is in the sitting room," Mrs. Weasley said as she returned to the dinner she was preparing. "Go on and join them, dinner will be ready soon."

"Do you need any help?" Harry asked politely.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "No dear. Go on and join your friends. Severus, Arthur is in there as well," She gave them a smile as she waved them on.

As soon as Snape and Harry entered the sitting room they were met with the sight of the entire Weasley clan as well as Hermione, Draco, Daphne, Astoria, Theo and Tracey. The Weasley twins were amusing everyone with some joke products so at first no one noticed them enter the room.

"Harry!"

Harry gave smile as Astoria ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Happy Birthday!" She said happily. She beamed at her Head of House. "Hi Professor Snape!"

"Astoria," Snape acknowledge with a nod. He stepped back as Harry was bombarded with all his friends clamoring to give him hugs and birthday wishes.

"Happy Birthday pup!" Sirius made his way through the crowd and grabbed Harry into a warm embrace. "How are you? Are you okay?" He held Harry by his shoulders as he looked at him worriedly.

"I'm fine Sirius," Harry said with an eye roll. Sirius asked him the exact same two questions every time he saw him.

"If you say so," Sirius said, patting him on the shoulder. He glared at Snape who returned the look with an impressive glower of his own.

Harry sighed and then smiled at Remus. "I'm glad you guys could come," He said happily. He thought it was pretty brilliant to be able to spend his birthday with two people who had been such good friends with his parents.

"So are we," Remus assured him, giving Sirius a warning look.

Snape made his way over to where Arthur was sitting with his two oldest sons, Bill and Charlie. He was simply content to sit back and watch Harry enjoy himself.

"How is your summer going?" Hermione asked Harry brightly. "Have you completed all your assignments? I have and –"

"Blimey Hermione," Ron sighed. "It's his birthday. Homework is not to be discussed."

"Don't be jealous of those of us who have completed our assignments in a timely manner," Draco drawled.

Harry laughed as he stood next to Daphne. "Actually, all of my assignments are done too." He said.

Hermione nodded approvingly at Draco and Harry. She gave Ron a smug look. "See? I'm not the only one who gets their work done early."

Ron snorted. "Harry probably didn't have a choice with a professor as a father." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm not done yet so I'm with Ron. No talk of homework." Theo said.

"There is still a month left to finish anyway," Tracey shrugged.

"Exactly," Ron agreed.

"I wish I was done. I'm still working on our Transfiguration essay." Daphne said. "It's not my best subject." She admitted.

"Mine either," Harry agreed. Thankfully his father had helped explain the theories to him. He had never known how nice it was to have a parent willing to help you with your homework.

Harry settled in with his friends as they talked and joked while the twins showed more of their joke products they had created. The twins were especially interested in Sirius and Remus's thoughts and ideas as they greatly admired him and Remus for creating the Marauders Map.

Dinner was a lively affair full of good food and company and Harry was stuffed when the meal ended. Mrs. Weasley brought out a large snitch shaped cake and everyone sang happy birthday to him.

"Harry, go ahead and open your presents as I dish up dessert," Mrs. Weasley said as she took the cake to the counter to begin cutting pieces.

Harry opened his gifts from his friends and was soon surrounded by sweets from Honeydukes, joke products from Zonko's, sugar quills, new exploding snap cards, and Quidditch magazines. Sirius had given him a penknife that would open practically any door and untie any knot.

"In case you get locked or tied up in your room or something," Sirius joked with a glance at Snape.

"Thanks Sirius," Harry said quickly as his dad's face began to darken. Remus handed him an envelope.

"These are from both Sirius and I. So you can add them to the photo album Hagrid gave you." Remus said kindly.

Harry opened the envelope and his eyes softened as he looked through pictures of him as a baby with his parents. These pictures also included Sirius and Remus. "Wow. This is incredible. Thank you." He said sincerely.

Snape glanced at the photos and felt his heart constrict at the pictures of Lily. She looked so beautiful, so happy. He looked away as it hurt too much. He had to admit he was grateful to the dogs for giving Harry the pictures though.

"So Sniv-er- Snape, what did you get my godson?" Sirius interrupted his thoughts. "A potions kit or something?" He smirked slightly.

"No," Snape said curtly, not wanting to rise to Black's bait. He handed Harry a dark blue wrapped present. "Before you open it, I believe Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have something to tell you."

"I was given tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, which is next month," Mr. Weasley told Harry happily. "I had two left over so you and Hermione are invited."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Brilliant!" He shared an excited look with Ron and Hermione. He had read about the event in the Daily Prophet and thought it sounded amazing.

"We're all going as well, with our families," Draco spoke up, looking excited himself.

Harry was beyond ecstatic. "You knew?" He asked Snape.

Snape nodded. "Yes. Your present will make more sense now."

Harry quickly opened his gift and pulled out a brass object that resembled muggle binoculars. It was quite different though as it was covered with knobs and dials.

"Those are Omnioculars," Snape informed Harry. "They are perfect for viewing Quidditch games as they are able to slow down and replay the action as well as show the names of the maneuvers performed by the players," He explained, pleased that Harry appeared to like his gift.

"You'll have to let me borrow those mate," Ron said somewhat enviously. "Those aren't cheap."

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley scolded as she looked at Snape apologetically.

Harry held back a laugh and grinned at Snape. "Thank you Dad."

"You are very welcome."

Sirius was impressed with Snape's gift but scowled when Harry called the man dad. Fine, Snape had adopted Harry but did his godson have to call him _dad_? All day, all he could think about was how Lily and James would love to be here and how proud they would be of Harry. Instead, Snape was here acting as Harry's father. Sirius's ears perked up when heard Snape telling Harry that he wouldn't be able to go to the World Cup because of a potions conference. "It should definitely be a good time then," He remarked. He smiled sheepishly when Harry and Remus frowned at him.

"Honestly Sirius Black, you are just as bad as Ron." Mrs. Weasley admonished. "Where are your manners?"

"Oi!" Sirius protested, looking offended at being scolded like a child.

Harry shook his head and leaned back in his seat as everyone began laughing. He couldn't believe what a great day this had been, it definitely was the most amazing birthday he had ever had.

 **August 25** **th** **, 1994**

"Did you see Krum fake out Lynch? That was brilliant!" Ron said excitedly as he borrowed Harry's Omnioculars.

"He did that Wonky-Faint thing didn't he?" Hermione asked absently as she observed all the different wizards that had attended the match.

Draco gave her a withering look. "Wronski Feint." He corrected her. "You read everything; didn't you read Quidditch through the Ages?"

"Not yet," Hermione looked smug. "There's only one way I'll read it. Right Ron?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "If I read Hogwarts, a History then she will read Quidditch through the Ages. So…no, she will never read it."

Draco exchanged an amused look with Theo as they continued to watch the game.

"Hey pup. Having fun?" Sirius asked as he sat down next to Harry.

"Yeah, this is so amazing!" Harry grinned, happy that Sirius had been able to come. He had asked about Remus but had been simply told the former professor was too busy.

"Uh oh, it's the Bulgaria mascots," Sirius grinned as he waited for the boys' reactions.

Harry looked to see a group of beautiful women glide onto the field and begin to dance. "Oh…" He murmured as he leaned forward to watch.

"Wow," Ron breathed as he began shredding the shamrocks that had been on the hat he was wearing. "Bulgaria is the best team ever." He said dreamily.

Sirius watched with amusement as Harry, Ron, Draco and Theo leaned over the balcony of the stadium top box they were in. He himself knew better than to watch the Veelas. He and Mr. Weasley began pulling the boys back in their seats as Hermione, Daphne and Tracey looked on with disgust. "Honestly," Daphne muttered. Ginny and Astoria just looked confused, while the twins, Charlie, Bill and Percy were sniggering at the younger teens.

"Why are they stopping?" Draco whined as the Veela stopped their dancing and lined up on one side of the pitch.

"Snap out of it Draco," Lucius Malfoy grumbled from where he was sitting with the rest of the parents behind the teenagers.

"Why am I wearing a shamrock?" Harry wondered out loud. He was a supporter of Bulgaria!

Daphne exchanged a look with Hermione and Tracey and sighed. She pulled Harry back and forced him to look at her, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Harry!"

"Hmm?" Harry finally tore his eyes away from the pitch and then the fuzzy cloud he had been in cleared. "What happened?" He asked in confusion.

"Veela," Daphne rolled her eyes. "Don't look at them or else you will turn back into that." She pointed at Ron who was still trying to lean over the balcony despite his father trying to hold him back.

Merlin, how embarrassing! Harry felt himself turn red with humiliation. He caught Sirius's eye and saw his godfather was laughing at him. "It's not funny." Harry grumbled.

Sirius chuckled. "Sure it is pup. We've all been there."

Harry noticed that Ron, Draco and Theo had returned to their senses as well while the girls began giggling at them. "Won't this make a nice story when we go back to Hogwarts?" Tracey asked innocently.

"You wouldn't dare!" Theo looked horrified.

Tracey simply shrugged, her hazel eyes full of mischief.

The rest of their time was spent pleasantly as they enjoyed the game. They were all on their feet when Ireland won despite the fact that Krum had been the one to catch the snitch.

"That was amazing! I want to try some of those moves!" Harry said enthusiastically as they walked back to their tents.

"You'll just end up with your head split open from crashing to the ground," Blaise Zabini suddenly appeared in front of Harry. "Not that that would be a bad thing, of course."

"Sod off Zabini," Harry rolled his eyes. He tried to step around Blaise but was shoved back. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at him.

"You are outnumbered Zabini," Draco said in a cold voice, stepping up.

"Take your leave before we try out some new jinxes my brothers taught me," Ron added.

"Such abominable behavior. Lower your wand this instant." A stern looking man who resembled Blaise walked up to them. He narrowed his eyes at Harry. "It would appear the rumors of you being a troublesome brat are true." His voice was like ice. He looked at Draco, Theo, Tracey and Daphne. "I would expect better of Slytherins. Although," He smirked at Daphne. "Your mother did marry a muggle, of all things, simply disgusting and such a downgrade from your real father. He was a man who knew how to keep his family in line. "

Daphne stiffened. "He was a hateful coward!" She spat out.

A woman who was standing beside the man, who Harry assumed was Mrs. Zabini, sniffed. "Such appalling behavior, you children are a disgrace to purebloods." She murmured.

Blaise smirked. "They are all traitors, along with Snape." He said bitterly, remembering all the detentions his Head of House had issued him last year. "The worst though, is Potter."

"Yes," Mr. Zabini agreed. He glared at Harry. "Too bad you weren't destroyed along with your parents, boy."

Harry felt anger rising up inside of him and the air seemed to whip around him. "Shut up!" He snarled.

Mr. Zabini's face darkened and he made to take a step closer when the adults showed up. "I suggest you take a step back Marco," Lucius threatened, smoothly pulling his wand from his cane. "Stay away from our children."

Marco scowled. "You and Severus have surprised and disappointed me. I never would have believed you would be such traitors to our Master."

"To _your_ Master, not mine. Not anymore." Lucius said evenly. He would never again be forced to bow down to someone else or be crucio'd on a whim. His son would never experience that either, Draco would not repeat his mistakes. "You are pathetic Zabini and everyone knows it. You were only a lowly servant to the Dark Lord and you hold minimal power in the Ministry. Why don't you stop embarrassing yourself and leave?"

"We can help you leave if you like," Sirius offered, his tone was casual but his eyes were dark with anger.

Marco's face was flushed with anger and humiliation. It was true he had never been in the Dark Lord's inner circle. He had struggled to make himself relevant and he struggled now to gain power in the ministry. When he had demanded that the hippogriff that had attacked his son be killed last year, he had felt like he was finally being taken seriously. However, thanks to Dumbledore and Snape's meddling he had been thwarted and dismissed by the Minister. "Come Blaise," He said stiffly and turned his back as he and his family walked away. This was not over though, not by a long shot.

"Is everyone okay?" Sirius asked in concern, his eyes landing on Harry.

Harry nodded. He glanced at Daphne. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly. He knew Daphne's biological father had been an abusive man as well as a death eater.

Daphne had been giving a reassuring smile to her mother and stepdad, who had just walked up, and then turned her attention to Harry. "I'm fine." She said softly. "They really are horrid aren't they? No wonder people think badly of Slytherin." She said unhappily. She was relieved that Astoria was busy talking with Ginny and had missed the confrontation.

Harry took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I used to as well, until some blonde girl told me off for being ignorant." He teased and was rewarded with a beautiful smile.

"She sounds quite wise," Daphne nodded with bright eyes. "You should always listen to her."

Harry laughed. "I guess I should." He glanced at Malfoy senior who was talking with Arthur. Despite knowing Draco was a good friend, he had been wary of seeing Mr. Malfoy after the Dobby incident during second year. But Mr. Malfoy had merely greeted him politely when they had arrived. "Mr. Malfoy? Thank you for standing up for us." Harry said sincerely.

Lucius looked surprised but then inclined his head. He had been taken aback when Draco had befriended Potter but even he could see the strong friendship between these Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Let's go. There are going to be fireworks to celebrate Irelands win." Arthur Weasley said cheerfully, trying to change the mood.

"I love fireworks! Come on Dray!" Astoria grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him off to where the crowd was gathering.

"Do not call me Dray!"

Harry and his friends laughed as they followed and the exchange with the Zabini's was forgotten.

 **August 29** **th** **, 1994**

"Wow, so this is where Snape lives." Ron remarked as he looked around. "Huh, it's hard to believe, really. The place actually looks welcoming."

Harry rolled his eyes. School started up in a couple of days and Harry had finally convinced his dad to let him have his friends over, after reassuring him that they wouldn't tear the place apart or risk their lives in any way.

"It is nice," Daphne agreed with a smile at Harry.

"Wow, look at the library!" Hermione squealed as she peeked into one of the rooms.

Harry felt a rush of pleasure as his friends looked around the house. It was the first time ever he had invited friends to his home, a real home. It was a great feeling.

"So is Snape nicer when he is not at school?" Ron asked as he flopped into a chair.

Harry was about to answer when the man in question stalked into the room.

Snape stopped and surveyed the teenagers in his living room. "Make sure you stay out of my potion's lab. The top shelves in the library are off limits. Also, this house is clean as you can see. I expect it to still be so when you depart." He gave them a hard look, nodded to Harry and then continued out of the room and headed to his lab to finish the potions for the school.

It was silent for a moment. "Well, I guess that answers my question." Ron snickered.

Harry shrugged and grinned. "He is who he is. Do you guys want to go out back and play some Quidditch?"

"I'd rather explore your library. I bet there are fascinating books in there." Hermione said eagerly.

"Any of the interesting books would be on the forbidden top shelf," Draco smirked. "I'm ready to fly, let's go outside!"

"Come on Hermione," Harry coaxed. "I bet your flying skills have improved. If you're scared-"

"I'm not scared!" Hermione huffed. She glanced at Tracey, who also wasn't a big fan of flying. Tracey just shrugged in response. "Fine, let's go." Hermione sighed in defeat.

The seven teenagers went outside and flew into the air, mindful of the wards to keep them invisible to the muggle eye and began using bats to toss a Quaffle back and forth.

"Watch it Theo!" Tracey yelled as he accidently hit the Quaffle ball too close to her.

"Sorry," Theo laughed as he flew around her.

Harry zoomed across the yard to hit the ball to Draco. His eyes widened. "Oops!"

Hermione gasped as the Quaffle came straight at her but before she could try to get out of the way, Draco flew in front of her and smoothly hit it back. He glanced at her, his silver eyes amused. "You okay?"

"Yes," Hermione gripped her broomstick. "Thank you Draco."

"You're welcome," Draco eyed her for a moment. "It's odd to see you looking so unsure. You're usually good at everything." He finally said.

Hermione smiled slightly. "Well, not this."

"Just relax," Draco instructed. "Remember, you are in charge of the broom. Stay confident and focused." He dipped his broom slightly and began flying slowly. "Fly with me."

Hermione took a deep breath and followed his movements. She relaxed slightly. When Draco sped up, she sped up. She kept up with his movements and when they stopped, hovering in the air she smiled. "I think that is the first time I've flown without wobbling." She laughed.

"Well, of course. You had a great teacher." Draco smirked. His smirk faded as the Quaffle ball came at him fast. It missed his face by mere inches. "Hey Weasley! Maybe you need glasses like Potter!"

"Oi!" Harry objected from across the yard. He glanced at Ron, who was glaring towards Draco and Hermione. Harry turned his broom and glided over to his friend. "What's wrong?" He asked. After he had been adopted and declared both a Gryffindor and Slytherin, Ron had been fairly supportive of their new friends.

"Nothing," Ron muttered, looking away. "Are we playing or what?" He leaned forward and flew to where Theo was showing Tracey how to use the bat.

Bemused, Harry followed.

 **TBC:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing and following this story! =)**

 **September 1** **st** **, 1994**

Harry took another glance around his room before taking his trunk and duffel bag downstairs. Summer was over and it was time to leave for the Hogwarts Express soon. Harry couldn't wait as he loved Hogwarts but it was the first time he was sad to see summer end. It had been the best summer of his life.

"Everything packed and ready to go?" Snape asked when Harry entered the kitchen. He gestured at the overly filled table and rolled his eyes. "Dobby wanted to make sure we had a proper breakfast before we left."

Harry grinned at the abundance of eggs, bacon, hash browns and pumpkin juice. "Did Dobby already leave for Hogwarts then?" He asked as he sat down and dished himself up some breakfast.

"He did," Snape answered as he sipped his coffee. "Should I repeat my question?"

"Huh?" Harry was confused for a moment and then smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm packed and ready to go. It's the first time I'm not one hundred percent excited to be going back to school." He admitted. "Before I couldn't wait because of, well…you know."

"Yes, I know." Snape said as he thought dark thoughts about those muggles that Harry had had to endure for so long. "You had an enjoyable summer then?" He sounded pleased.

Harry nodded. "It was great! Thank you."

Snape shook his head. "You deserve to have pleasant summers Harry. You do not need to thank me." He hesitated. "I had an enjoyable summer also," His first summer of being a father had gone well, overall.

Harry seemed happy with his admission, his eyes brightened as he continued to eat.

After they were done eating Snape leaned forward in his seat. "I want you to be careful when you stay in the Slytherin dorms," He said seriously. He had been furious when he had heard of how the Zabini's had treated his son and his friends at the World Cup. "Be on your guard around Blaise and his friends. I will do what I can to keep him in line but I know how sneaky and cruel teenagers can be. You will remember the spells I taught you to do before you eat or drink anything around them?"

Harry nodded. He had been taught how to detect if his food or drink had been tampered with.

"It shouldn't be a problem as Dobby will be overseeing your meals personally but it is best to be careful," Snape added. "Also, you will tell me if Zabini starts bothering you. Or anyone else for that matter."

Harry made a face at the thought of tattling. "But," He began.

"Harry, he could cause real damage to you. Do not let your pride get in the way of letting me know if he or anyone else starts actively bullying you," Snape interrupted. His stern gaze did not soften until Harry nodded his understanding.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"So scar head how was your summer with your new dad?" Cormac McLaggen asked sarcastically. He and his friend Alexander Williams had entered Harry's dorm, smirking at him.

Harry gritted his teeth as he unpacked his trunk in his Gryffindor dorm. He really didn't want to start the year off with a school fight. "It was great actually. Thanks for asking." He said evenly.

Ron snickered.

"Did you learn any dark spells from old Snape?" Cormac continued as more Gryffindors gathered behind.

Harry whirled around and stared at Cormac's sneering face. "Would you like to find out?" He raised an eyebrow and started to pick up his wand.

Cormac looked horrified and he and Alexander turned and pushed through the small crowd to make their escape. Some of the students followed while the rest began clapping.

"Good show Mr. Potter!" Fred Weasley said. He turned to his twin. "Isn't it great to have our very own dark wizard Forge?"

"It sure is Gred!" George saluted Harry. "If you start your own group, we would like our dark mark to be a lightning bolt."

Harry rolled his eyes, laughing and waved the twins away.

"That was brilliant Harry. Did you see Cormac's face?" Ron chuckled.

"Hopefully he will leave me alone this year," Harry sighed. "He pretty much did last year after I was adopted but he seems ready to start bothering me again."

"We can handle him," Ron said dismissively as he unpacked. "

Harry grinned, thankful to have such good friends.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Half an hour later, Harry unpacked the rest of his belongings in his Slytherin dorm, telling Draco and Theo about the scene with Cormac.

"And they say Slytherin are the bullies," Theo shook his head as he leaned back on his bed.

"Yeah, it's usually the Gryffindorks," Draco said as he tossed a toy replica golden snitch in the air and caught it. He grinned when he noticed Harry's glare. "Don't worry Potter; you're only half a Gryffindork now."

"Thanks so much," Harry said sarcastically. "And there are bullies in Slytherin, unless Zabini and Parkinson have transferred to another school."

"No, they're here." Theo said. "Unfortunately," He suddenly grinned. "Hey Draco, remember in our first year how Pansy declared that you and her would be married after Hogwarts?"

"She did?" Harry began laughing.

"Her parents had told her it would be a good match," Draco said. "I told her to lay off whatever deluded potion she had been drinking and to leave me alone."

"Now it appears she has her sights set on Zabini," Theo said.

"Talk about a downgrade." Draco smirked. "I'm looking for a girl with beauty and brains and Parkinson has…neither."

Harry shook his head in amusement as he put the last of his clothes away. _Daphne is both beautiful and smart,_ he thought idly as he flopped down onto his bed.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Harry had decided to spend his first night at Hogwarts in Gryffindor; it would feel weird for him not to. He wanted to see all his friends so he was sitting with Slytherin for the start-of-term feast. Blaise Zabini had given him a cold stare when he had sat down but Harry just ignored him.

"Summer is over," Theo groaned, dropping his head onto the table. "No more sleeping in as late as I want; now it's just essays and tests to look forward to…"

"And seeing your friends all the time, eating great food, learning new spells…" Tracey continued for him.

Theo raised his head, considering. "The food here _is_ fantastic," He agreed. He grinned at Tracey's sigh. "And of course being with my friends," He conceded.

"Don't forget Quidditch," Harry said happily. He couldn't wait to start playing again.

Dumbledore stood and tapped his spoon against his goblet to get everyone's attention. "Welcome back to all previous students and welcome to all newcomers! A few things before we indulge in our start-of-the-term feast. First, to all first years and a reminder to the rest of you, the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students and there is to be no magic performed outside of your lessons. To those who break these rules, you will experience detention or loss of house points." He warned before smiling brightly. "And now, let the feast begin!"

Everyone cheered when the tables filled with delicious looking food and it didn't take long for students to fill their plates. "I wonder who the new Defence teacher is," Daphne said as she took a sip of pumpkin juice.

Harry looked at the empty seat at the head table. "I don't know," He said thoughtfully. "Dad never mentioned it and I didn't think to ask." He took a bite of pot roast, enjoying the company of his friends as they reminisced about the World Cup.

After the feast was over, Dumbledore once again stood up and got the room's attention. "I do have a couple more announcements before you return to your dorms. First, it is my unfortunate duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not be taking place this year."

"What!?"

"Why?"

"It's probably Snape's fault, he hates anything that makes students happy!"

Harry turned at hearing his Dad mentioned and glared at the Ravenclaw table, where Jeremy Stretton was glaring right back. "Git," Harry muttered. He was upset too but it was stupid to think his dad had anything to do with it. His heart sank as it set in that there would be no Quidditch. Playing had always been a great stress reliever for him and loved the feeling of freedom that came with flying in the air.

"No, why are they doing this to us?" Draco groaned.

Dumbledore had waited patiently for the outcry at his announcement but now he held up his hand. He was about to continue when the doors to the great hall opened and a man with a prosthetic leg, a magical false eye, and a badly damaged face made his way to the head table.

"Wow, has he seen better days or what," Theo murmured.

Harry watched as the man shook hands with Dumbledore and made his way to the empty chair. He noticed his dad had a displeased look on his face. _So dad knows him and is not a fan_ , Harry thought to himself.

"I would like to introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Alastor Moody." Dumbledore said brightly. "Welcome Professor Moody."

Moody gave a grunt as he poured himself a drink and filled up his plate, not caring that everyone else had finished eating and began devouring his food.

"Mad-eye Moody," Draco whispered. "I've heard about him. He used to be an Auror. He's known as one of the best."

"And the craziest," Tracey said quietly. "I've heard he's quite barmy now, always paranoid about something or other."

Dumbledore returned to his announcement. "The reason Quidditch will not take place this year is due to a very special event that will be starting in October and will continue throughout the school year. I am quite you confident that you will enjoy it immensely." Dumbledore smiled broadly. "Eternal fame and honor is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament! The Tournament is a contest that will be held between three schools, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Durmstrang Institute and of course Hogwarts. A student from each school shall be selected from the Goblet of Fire and will complete in three dangerous tasks, which will be judged by magical ability, intelligence and courage. The student who wins shall receive the Triwizard Cup and a thousand galleons."

Students began talking amongst themselves excitedly. Dumbledore raised his voice a bit to be heard over the excited chatter. "However, there is a restriction that has been placed on the Tournament for everyone's safety. To submit your name in the Goblet, you must be seventeen."

"No fair!" Draco protested.

"So we can't have Quidditch or compete in the tournament?" Theo groaned.

"It should be fun to watch at least," Daphne said sympathetically.

Harry joined the groaning but mostly it was for the no Quidditch than the not being able to compete. He wanted a break from anything dangerous for a change.

"We better get a Slytherin champion at least," Draco grumbled.

"Or a Gryffindor one," Harry grinned. He caught the half eaten biscuit that Draco had thrown at him and was about to throw it back when he caught sight of the frown his dad was sending his way. Harry sighed and put the biscuit down, smiling innocently at his dad.

Dumbledore concluded his speech by saying that the representatives from the competing schools would arrive on the evening of October thirtieth and stay at Hogwarts until the end of the Tournament. Once he dismissed the students, the room became loud as students began talking about the tournament and who should enter. Harry stood outside the doorway after he said goodnight to his Slytherin friends and waited for Ron and Hermione.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"It's completely unfair that you have to be seventeen to compete!" Ron ranted as he, Harry and Hermione sat in the common room.

"It's for the safety of the students," Hermione said primly. "People have died competing in the past, they want to make sure whoever is selected has enough magical education to defend themselves."

"So? Who says we aren't as capable as any seventeen year old?" Ron asked, sitting up straighter. "Look what the three of us have accomplished in the last three years."

"You mean almost getting killed?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly! _Almost_ ," Ron said triumphantly. "After the stone, the chamber, and Pettigrew we could handle three measly little tasks."

"Measly? They are highly dangerous," Hermione shook her head as she began writing in her notebook.

"Well, we are almost seventeen and we could handle it!" Fred and George sat down next to them.

"Yeah, our birthday is in April! It's not fair to be excluded for being mere months away from seventeen." George huffed.

"I wonder if anyone from Gryffindor is going to enter their name," Harry said as he glanced around the room.

"I'm not giving up; we will find a way to enter our names." Fred said determinedly. George nodded his agreement.

After the twins had left, Hermione chuckled. "They will never be able to enter their names. The Goblet will be enchanted not to allow anyone under seventeen to enter." She said knowingly.

"A thousand galleons," Ron said wistfully. "Think of what you could buy!"

"All the sweets in Honeydukes?" Harry grinned, knowing how much of a sweet tooth his friend had.

Ron nodded eagerly. "For starters!" He said enthusiastically.

Harry stood up and stretched. "I'm knackered. I'm going to turn in."

"I'll go up too," Ron said.

"Goodnight," Hermione said distractedly as she kept writing in her notebook.

"What is she working on? We haven't even had class yet!" Ron wondered out loud as he and Harry walked upstairs.

"I have no idea. It can't be our summer homework; she would have finished that the first week of summer." Harry said as they entered their dorm.

"Knowing Hermione, it's probably next summer's homework." Ron snickered.

 **September 4** **th** **, 1994**

"Constant vigilance!"

Harry exchanged amused glances with Daphne as Professor Moody lectured his Defence class. He was convinced if you looked up the word paranoid in the dictionary, Alastor Moody's picture would be there.

"It is because I am always on guard, always prepared that half the cell blocks in Azkaban are filled thanks to me," He limped to the board and began writing. "You need to be aware of the danger that is out there," He glanced back and stared at Harry. "Some of you already are, I am sure."

Harry sighed and leaned back in his seat. Of course he knew what was out there. Voldemort. However, there had been no signs of him returning since Pettigrew had been put in Azkaban. In fact, so far there had been no signs of danger or attempts on his life. It really was a nice change.

Moody slammed his hand down on his desk. "Who can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?" His magical eye rolled around as he looked at the students.

Hermione raised her hand. "There are three, Professor."

Moody nodded and crossed his arms. "And why are they called Unforgivables?"

"The use of any one of them will send you to Azkaban," Daphne answered.

Moody nodded tersely. "A one-way ticket there for those who use them. Well, most of those who use them." His eyes traveled over to where Draco and Theo were sitting.

Harry frowned, hoping Moody wasn't going to be unfair like Sinistra was. Before he could dwell on it further, he was distracted by his thoughts as Moody set a jar on his desk that held a spider. He looked over at Ron, whose freckled face was pale as he stared at the jar. Holding back a laugh, Harry turned back to the front.

"The ministry would keep you innocent from how these spells work but thankfully, Dumbledore believes you are better off kept informed. How are you supposed to defend yourself against a curse you have never even seen?" Moody took the spider out of the jar and then pointed his wand at it. "Imperio!" The spider began doing an eight-legged dance across the desk, causing several students to laugh.

"Ah, think it is funny do we?" Moody glared at the class. "I have total control of this spider. If I wanted to I could have it jump out of a window or drown itself…Or crawl down one of your throats." He smirked.

"Merlin," Ron whispered, looking like he would pass out at the thought.

"Imagine if I did this to you?" Moody stopped making the spider dance. "Imagine I had total control over you. Still funny?" He once again slammed his hand down on the desk. "Constant vigilance!" He pointed his wand at Dean Thomas. "Try to resist it. Imperio!"

Dean's eyes took on a slightly glazed over look as he began to hop around the room and sing at the top of his lungs. Half the class snickered while the other half looked shocked at the curse actually being cast on a student.

"Is he mental?" Ron gaped.

"There is no way the Headmaster approved this, right?" Hermione asked, clearly upset.

"He _is_ called _Mad_ Eye Moody," Harry replied. His eyes widened when he caught Moody's magical eyes staring at him. "Oops." He muttered.

Dean was released from the spell and sat down in his chair, looking confused. Harry grimaced as Moody's wand pointed at him and Moody incanted the spell. Instantly, Harry felt a floating sensation, light, happy and without any worry.

" _Hop around the room."_

Harry started to do just that but then in the back of his mind he wondered why he would do such a thing. He didn't want to so why should he? He fell over in mid hop as he attempted to stop himself.

Suddenly the floating sensation disappeared and Harry found himself sitting on the floor, staring up at a surprised looking Professor.

"Huh," Moody looked at him thoughtfully as Harry returned to his seat. "Well Potter, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised considering you have already survived one of the other curses." He pointed at Harry's forehead.

Harry shrugged in response, not sure what to say to that.

Moody limped to the board to write Imperius Curse. "Death Eaters who were caught after Voldemort's fall used this curse as their excuse. Some people may have bought that but I never did." His eyes roved over to the Slytherin side of the room again.

Draco's face flushed and his eyes hardened. "Git," He muttered after Moody had looked away.

"Moving on," Moody returned to his desk where the spider was resting. "I have two more curses to show you. These two, I won't try on any of you however." He smirked as he pointed his wand at the spider. "Crucio!"

 **HPHPHPHP**

Harry rushed from the classroom, ignoring the calls from his friends and ran into the boys' lavatory. He felt like he was going to be sick. Watching the final two curses being performed had been horrible. The Avada Kedavra…Harry shuddered and splashed some cold water on his face. He thought of his parents. Had it really been that fast? Did that mean they hadn't suffered? Harry wiped his face and noticed that Neville had walked into the room, looking pale.

"Are you okay Neville?" Harry asked in concern as Neville also splashed some water onto his face.

Neville nodded shakily. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said hoarsely. "Defence was rather intense today." He grabbed a paper towel to dry his face. "You were brilliant though, resisting the Imperio."

Harry stared at his reflection, his emerald eyes focused on his scar. "Thanks."

Neville hesitated as though he was thinking about saying something. "I…I'll see you later," He mumbled as he turned and left the room.

Harry wondered why Neville seemed so upset, although he knew his friend was fairly sensitive. He wondered if the other students were upset at what they had seen too.

"Harry?" Theo's voice came from the doorway. "He's in here!" Theo called over his shoulder. Theo entered the room, with Draco and Ron behind him.

"Is he okay?" Hermione called from the hallway.

"I don't know. He looks upset," Ron called back.

"I'm fine," Harry sighed.

"Is he crying?"

"No I'm not!" Harry yelled back indignantly.

"You can't go in there!" The door opened and Daphne entered, ignoring Hermione's admonishment.

"Harry, are you sure you are all right?" Daphne asked seriously. "It's okay if you aren't. I can't believe Professor Moody could be so heartless!"

"I can't believe he had permission to show us those curses," Draco said as he began studying his reflection in the mirror above one of the sinks. "Although I suppose it is useful to know exactly how they work." He ran his hands through his hair. "I don't like him though."

Hermione and Tracey slowly crept into the lavatory, checking around to make sure no other boys were around. "Harry?" Hermione looked worried.

"I am fine," Harry assured her. "It just…took me by surprise actually seeing it performed. Actually, I didn't like seeing the Cruciatus preformed either."

"Poor spider," Tracey murmured.

"How did you resist the Imperio?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I don't know," Harry answered. "I started to hop around the room and then I just questioned why I was doing it."

"You're never normal are you, mate?" Ron chuckled.

Harry sighed and his eyes met Daphne's sympathetic ones. It was true; once again he had stood out from everyone without meaning to. "I wish Remus was still teaching." He said.

"Or Sirius," Theo grinned. "Think how fun that would be!"

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yeah, Sirius and my dad working in the same place would be a blast." He shook his head. "I don't think they will ever get along." He murmured.

"That's why it would be fun," Theo smirked. He sighed and pushed Draco away from the mirror. "I know you are used to having a mirror tell you how wonderful you look but please, have some respect for yourself."

Draco glared at him as the rest of his friends laughed. "Looking good _is_ showing myself respect," He insisted. "And I do not own a talking mirror!" He shrugged. "Anymore, at least. I threw it out last year when it said my hairstyle made my face look pointy."

"It does," Ron muttered.

Hermione threw Ron an admonishing look and was about to say something when the door opened and a first year student walked in. He stopped and stared when he saw three girls in the lavatory.

"We were just leaving!" Hermione squealed as she rushed by the first year.

"Uh, looks like we are in the wrong loo!" Daphne grabbed Tracey's arm and hurried both of them out of the lavatory, leaving the boys' to their laughter.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Snape was passing through the corridor that led to his Slytherins common room when he first heard about the incident in Defence.

"Do you think it's true?"

"I don't know Tabitha. I'm going to ask Daphne as soon as I see her," Astoria said somewhat excitedly. "I wonder if Professor Moody will show us the Unforgivable Curses too."

Snape stopped walking and turned around. "Excuse me?" He stared at his second year students.

Tabitha straightened up but Astoria just smiled brightly. "Hi Professor Snape!"

"What were you saying about the Unforgivable Curses?" Snape asked somewhat impatiently.

"Oh, well Betsy Chambers heard from Troy Watson that Professor Moody showed the fourth years the unforgivable curses today." Astoria explained. "There is talk that one of the curses was performed on students!"

"What?" Snape shook his head. "There is no way a professor would do such a thing." _Even someone paranoid and crazy like Moody,_ he thought. "You shouldn't spread such gossip around." He admonished them.

"What gossip?"

Harry, Daphne, Draco, Theo and Tracey walked up behind Snape looked at his dad curiously.

"Daphne, is it true? Did you see the unforgivables used?" Astoria asked eagerly.

"Yes," Daphne answered with a frown. "And it was not a nice thing to see." She told her sister.

Snape stared at them in shock. "You did see it? Explain!"

"Professor Moody showed us all three curses, on a spider." Draco spoke up.

"He also used the Imperious curse on two people in class," Theo said.

"He didn't!" Snape practically yelled. "That mad, old fool…" He paced slightly. "Which students?"

"Um, Dean Thomas and…me." Harry admitted. He took a step back at the sheer look of anger on his dad's face. "It was no big deal."

"No big deal?" Snape voice was low and dangerous. "No big deal! Mad Eye performed an unforgivable curse on you and you dare say it is no big deal?" He knew having Moody as a professor was a bad idea. He would demand Dumbledore fire him immediately.

"I was more upset at seeing the Avada Kava performed," Harry said quietly.

Snape shut his eyes for a moment, trying to control his anger. Oh, Moody was going to answer for this. How dare he perform the curse that had killed Harry's parents in front of him?

Snape opened his eyes. "Why don't you go to our quarters so we can talk for a bit? I would like to hear everything that happened," He said more calmly.

Harry looked around the small crowd that had formed from students wanting to hear the story and thought that going to their quarters sounded like a good idea. "Okay." He turned to his friends. "I'll see you guys at dinner."

Snape walked in silence alongside Harry as they made their way through the dungeons. As soon as he got the whole story from Harry and insured his son was indeed all right, he would storm into Dumbledore's office and let that old coot have it. Once they entered their quarters, Snape gestured for Harry to sit on the sofa. "Start at the beginning."

"Professor Moody began teaching us about the three unforgivable curses. He first showed how the imperious curse worked by performing it on the spider. Some kids laughed and it seemed to upset him, like he thought we weren't taking it seriously enough." Harry began, leaning back. "He then performed it on Dean, had him hop and sing around the room. He talked about how using the curse meant you had complete control," Harry paused. "Um, well we thought he was sort of mental to do it and I may have said something about how he is called Mad Eye and he heard me."

"So he performed the curse on you." Snape finished.

Harry nodded. "I started to hop around the room but then I fell over."

"He made you fall over?" Snape asked, confused.

"Um, no. I sort of resisted the curse," Harry admitted.

Snape's eyes widened slightly and he crossed his arms as he pondered this new development. Resisting the Imperious Curse was a very rare skill indeed. "That is quite admirable," He said. "However, he should never have performed these curses on students. He was out of line to even show how they worked. You're only fourth years!"

"He said the ministry didn't want us to know but something about Dumbledore thinking we were ready," Harry told him.

Snape felt his temper rise. Albus had actually approved this? Was the man growing even more insane in his old age? "Unbelievable!" He muttered.

"Then he showed us the cruciatus and Avada Kedavra." Harry finished. "On the spider." He looked at his dad. "The killing curse…so it was fast and painless? It looked to be…although I remember my mother screaming when the Dementor's were near me," He half murmured to himself.

Snape sighed and sat down next to Harry. "The killing curse is fast and painless." He confirmed. "Your parents wouldn't have felt anything."

"But my mother screamed," Harry said quietly.

"I believe, based on what you heard last year, any screams would have been because she feared for your life, she feared that you would be killed." Snape said in a softer tone.

Harry nodded slowly. "I'm being ridiculous by being this upset. It's not like I didn't know how they died."

"It is different seeing it in person, however," Snape said.

"I wasn't the only one upset; several other students seemed upset too, especially by the Cruciatus Curse. I know the lesson upset Neville."

Snape stood up suddenly. "I need to talk with the Headmaster. I will see you at dinner." He said abruptly. He glanced down at Harry. "You will be all right?"

Harry nodded. "I think I'll stay here till dinner and start on some homework. If what happened during Defence is making its way through the grapevine, I'd like to be away from it for as long as possible."

"I do not blame you," Snape said as he pulled out his wand. "Accio Butterbeer."

Harry gratefully took the cold bottled drink as it floated towards him. "Thanks Dad," He said happily.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"I knew it was a bad idea!" Snape snarled as soon as he stepped through the floo into the Headmasters office. "But did you listen to my concerns? Of course not!"

Dumbledore looked up from his desk. "Severus, what a nice surprise!" He automatically began to push his small dish of lemon drops towards Snape but the dish flew off the desk and slammed into the wall, shattering causing lemon drops to cover the floor. He frowned. "Was that really necessary Severus?" He sighed.

"Yes!" Snape snapped. "How else am I to get your attention that I am upset?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "You are usually upset about something, it is basically a given." He flicked his wand and repaired the dish and summoned it back to his desk. Another flick of his wand banished the broken pieces of candy on the floor. "So what has you upset today?"

Snape's face darkened. "Moody," He answered coolly.

Dumbledore leaned back in his seat. "I know you disapprove of him teaching here Severus, you made that clear during the summer. However, I feel that Alastor will be an adequate professor with his experience in being an Auror."

"He is insane." Snape hissed. "He showed the fourth years the Unforgivable Curses! He performed them on a spider!"

"Yes, I gave permission for that." Dumbledore said calmly. "After what happened last year, I still am convinced it is just a matter of time before Voldemort returns. The students should be prepared."

"And it did not occur to you that it might be difficult, even cruel, for certain students to see those curses being performed in front of them?" Snape shook his head. "Even I could never do such a thing. My son is upset at seeing the killing curse performed as it makes him think of his parents. He asked me if it really was a painless as it looked or if his parents had suffered."

Dumbledore sighed. "Ah, I see. I am sorry Severus, I did not think of that. Of course Harry would be upset."

"He is not the only one. I was told Longbottom was quite shaken from the experience as well," Snape glared at Dumbledore. "The boy is far from my favorite student but even I would not demonstrate a curse that rendered his parents insane."

A look of regret crossed Dumbledore's face. "I will speak to Neville," He said softly. "Apparently I should have used better judgment in approving Alastor's lesson. Should I speak to Harry as well?"

"No, I have already done so," Snape sat down. "What of your judgment in allowing an _Unforgivable_ curse to be performed on students?"

Dumbledore stared at him. "I beg your pardon?"

Snape smiled bitterly. "Yes, Moody performed an _illegal_ curse on two students. The Imperious Curse was used on Dean Thomas and my son."

The twinkle left Dumbledore's eyes. "I did not approve that." He frowned. "Alastor either misunderstood me or got carried away."

"From what I heard, I believe he got carried away." Snape said with an eye roll. "That does not change the fact he performed an illegal curse. Shall I summon the Auror's or would you like to?"

"Alastor is an Auror, albeit retired." Dumbledore pointed out. "And you know they are licensed to use the Unforgivables. Now what did Alastor have the children do?"

"Mr. Thomas had to hop around the room while singing," Snape answered. "Harry was to hop around the room but managed to resist it."

"Really?" Dumbledore sounded pleased. "Very interesting. Harry has always been a remarkable child."

"Yes," Snape agreed. "The key word is _child_. I understand you want the students to be prepared for an eventual war, I do as well. However, taking away their childhood by horrifying them with these violent spells is not something I approve of. Harry in particular has already had three years of school where he has almost been killed. Is it too much for me to want him to have a relatively happy, normal year? Is that too much to ask for the child?" He asked in frustration.

A sad look entered Dumbledore's eyes. "No, it isn't." He said softly. "I will meet with Alastor to redo his lesson plans." He hesitated. "You should know, Alastor has been hinting that Harry should begin training. He has offered to teach him advanced defence on the side."

"No." Snape stood up. "Absolutely not, I can train my son just fine. In fact, I have already started doing so."

"Perhaps you both could," Dumbledore began.

"No! I will not have that deranged lunatic give Harry extra lessons where the boy will most likely be physically and emotionally damaged afterwards! He is fourteen years old Albus!" Snape snapped.

"All right, I only told Alastor that I would ask your thoughts on the matter." Dumbledore said, holding up his hands. "You are more than qualified to train Harry in defence. And I promise I will talk with Alastor about his classes. I will also summon Neville to my office after dinner to make sure he is all right."

"Thank you," Snape relaxed somewhat. "You know, if parents hear about what Moody did they may contact the ministry to have him removed from Hogwarts." Snape felt cheerful at the thought.

Dumbledore opened his drawer and pulled out a new bag of lemon drops, emptying them into the dish on his desk. "I will reassure any parents if I should hear from any of them." He smiled slyly as Snape stepped into the floo. "And Severus, remember it is _Professor_ Moody." He yelped slightly as his dish of lemon drops once again flew off his desk again and into the wall. He gave a disapproving glare at his Potion's Professor as Snape disappeared into the green flames, laughing.

 **TBC:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **September 19** **th** **, 1994**

Hermione sat down at the library table and set down a white box, capturing the attention of her friends who were doing their homework.

"What's in the box?" Draco asked as he looked up from the essay he was writing.

Hermione proudly took off the lid and showed everyone the contents. Inside the box was filled with different colors badges, all showing the same letters. S.P.E.W.

"Spew?" Harry picked up a badge and looked at it. "What does this mean?"

"No, it's not spew." Hermione rolled her eyes. "It is S-P-E-W." She looked quite pleased with herself. "It stands for Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

Ron looked confused. "I've never heard of it."

"Me either," Daphne said as she picked up a badge to study it.

"Well, of course you haven't." Hermione smiled. "I just started it."

"Really? How many members do you have?" Theo asked curiously.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Um, if you guys join me…seven."

"Do you really think we are going to walk around wearing a badge that says spew?" Ron asked incredulously.

"S-P-E-W!" Hermione said heatedly. "I was going to name it something else but it wouldn't fit on the badge." She set down a piece of parchment. "Elf enslavement goes back for centuries. It is time someone did something about it."

"Oh Merlin," Ron rolled his eyes. "Not this again. Hermione, they _like_ it. Accept it and move on." He should have known. At the start of term feast she had found out about the Hogwarts house-elves and had refused to finish her dinner that night.

"What I want to do first is get them wages and fair working conditions." Hermione ignored Ron. "Eventually I hope to get them represented at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures as well. And if they have a cruel master, they should be allowed to defend themselves!"

"And how are we to do this exactly?" Harry asked.

"First we get more members," Hermione said happily. "I think two Sickles for joining is fair, it will cover the badge and our leaflet campaign. I'll need one of you to be treasurer and secretary."

"Um," Theo scratched his head.

"Well," Daphne hedged.

"No way!" Ron scoffed, going back to his homework.

"Why not? Don't you guys care?" Hermione turned to Harry. "I know you do. You helped free Dobby!"

"Yes, I know but-"

"And now Dobby works for him," Ron pointed out.

"He's still a free elf," Harry said. "He insisted on working for us actually." He grinned fondly. "And he still works here during the year. He likes to work." He shrugged.

"He also likes being free and getting paid," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes," Harry agreed.

"Hermione, Dobby is not exactly the norm when it comes to house elves." Draco said. "They don't want to be free and get paid, they want to work and belong to a family."

"Even a family that treats them cruelly?" Hermione huffed. "How do you treat your house elves?" She asked accusingly.

Draco narrowed his silver eyes. "I have never hurt a house elf," He said curtly. "My mother never has either. Actually, even my father usually does not. With Dobby, well, he was always a bit odd and that year my father was under stress with the ministry raiding homes and yes, he did lose his temper with Dobby. It doesn't excuse it but I can assure you, he does not spend his free time kicking around the house elves."

Hermione's shoulders slumped. "So none of you will join," She sighed.

Harry felt bad for his friend, she obviously felt very strongly about the issue. "Uh, I'll join." He said finally. "I'll give you the sickles later."

"I'll join too," Tracey offered.

"You can put my name down as well," Daphne added.

Theo and Draco looked pained but both agreed to join. "I'm not wearing the badge," Draco said firmly.

"You have to. That way people will see it and ask you about it and then they will want to join too!" Hermione insisted.

Harry didn't know whether to be exasperated with Hermione or amused at the look on his friends faces. "How about this?" He took a badge and pinned it to his book bag.

Hermione frowned but nodded. "Thanks," She said as she picked up her box of badges. "I'll see you guys later. Don't forget you each owe me two sickles!"

"Harry, it's just like I said during our first year. Mental that one, I'm telling you," Ron muttered, making everyone at the table laugh.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Snape was busy grading essays when a knock on the door interrupted him. Normally he wouldn't mind being distracted from grading as most of the students essays gave him a headache with all the mistakes they made. However, seeing who his unexpected guest was changed his mind. He would rather tutor Longbottom for the rest of his life than talk to this particular person.

"What do you want?" Snape asked impatiently.

Moody snorted as he limped into the office. "Never one for pleasantries, are you Snape?"

"No," Snape said glaring at him.

"Albus spoke to me about your concerns with my teaching methods," Moody said, his magical eye roving around Snape's office. "Honestly, I'm surprised that a Death Eater would care that I showed students the Unforgivables."

Snape gritted his teeth. He knew Moody had never completely trusted him, despite Albus's support. "I am no Death Eater, as you well know." He snapped. "And what does it say about you that you show no regret in traumatizing those children, while that is something I would never do even if I had permission."

"They need to be prepared," Moody said defensively. "Especially Potter."

"Harry is a smart, strong and capable wizard. I am training him myself; we already started before term began." Severus said stiffly. "He also needs to be given the chance to experience as much of a normal childhood as he can." He added.

"I disagree," Moody argued loudly. "Potter should be focusing on training and nothing but training. If it were up to me, I would remove the boy from Hogwarts and take him where there is nothing to distract him. I have told Albus that I am willing to do this for the boy."

"It is not up to you and it is not up to Albus," Severus stood up and glowered at the ex-auror. "Harry is my son, and I will do what I believe is best for him. I will protect him and teach him to defend himself. Harry does not need you or your crazy idea to isolate him from everyone."

"I've spoken to Sirius," Moody said casually. "He thinks me training his godson is a good idea."

Snape rolled his eyes. "That simply strengthens my decision. I do not care for your opinion or that dog's opinion; it is not your decision and it is certainly not his decision!"

"Fine Snape," Moody turned and began moving towards the door. "By the way, does Potter know of your past? Or did you adopt him without him knowing who you really were?" His tone made it sound like he was already sure of the answer.

Snape resisted every urge to hex the older man. "It is none of your business but yes, I told him everything before the adoption." He said curtly.

Moody looked surprised for a moment. "Huh," He said almost to himself. He shrugged. "The offer stands if you change your mind." He left.

Snape glowered at the closed door. At the moment he couldn't decide who he disliked more, the mutt or the insane auror.

 **October 30** **th** **, 1994**

The feast to welcome the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons was filled with excitement and anticipation. The Beauxbatons had arrived in a large carriage pulled by Abraxan horses and their Headmistress was even taller than Hagrid. The Durmstrangs had surprised everyone by arriving in a ship that traveled underwater.

Ron had been overjoyed when he had seen Viktor Krum was one of the Durmstrang students and then disappointed when Krum and the rest of Durmstrang had sat at the Slytherin table.

"Harry, go sit at the Slytherin table and get me Krum's autograph!" Ron hissed.

"No way!" Harry said.

"Oh, come on," Ron pleaded.

"Don't worry; it looks like Draco and Theo are collecting autographs," Hermione said with amusement in her voice.

Harry looked and saw that Theo and Draco were talking with the Quidditch star and handing him napkins to write on. Krum didn't look too pleased.

Ron's attention was diverted, however, by one of the dishes in front of him on the table. "What is that?" He asked as he pointed at it.

"It's Bouillabaisse."

"Huh?" Ron said. "Did you sneeze?"

"No," Hermione said with a laugh. "It's French. I had it when I went to France before third year. It's very good."

"Pass," Ron said as he dished himself up some shepherd's pie. In between eating, Ron talked about Krum and different ways he could go about asking for his autograph without sounding like a berk.

"Excuse me, but are you going zu want ze Bouillabaisse?" A voice asked.

Ron turned in his seat and his mouth dropped open, which was unfortunate as a large piece of bread roll fell out of his mouth. "Uhh…"

"No, you can have it." Harry said, pushing the dish towards her. She picked it up, offered a smile and went back to her seat at the Ravenclaw table. She was one of the Beauxbatons students.

Ron couldn't stop looking at her and a goofy smile was on his face.

"Honestly, Ronald." Hermione grumbled as she added more salad to her plate.

"What?" Ron asked absently.

"Stop staring at her!" Hermione chided.

Harry couldn't blame Ron; the girl was certainly beautiful with her silvery blonde hair and blue eyes. He returned to eating and saw that Ron was ignoring his still full plate. He grinned to himself. "Hey Ron, aren't you going to eat?"

"Huh?" Ron blinked and looked at his plate.

"You know…food? Your most favorite thing ever?" Harry said with a smirk. "You're usually starting your second plate by now."

"Right," Ron shook his head and went back to eating. He noticed Hermione glaring at him. "I can't help it! She must be a Veela or something." He defended himself.

"She does resemble the Veela's we saw at the World Cup," Harry remarked.

"Ze castle iz too cold," The girl could be heard complaining loudly.

"Does she not own a cloak?" Hermione said in an irritated voice.

Dumbledore stood just then and got everyone's attention. His eyes twinkled brightly. "The Goblet of Fire! For those who wish to enter themselves to the tournament, you only need to write your name on a piece of parchment and throw it into the flame before this time tomorrow night. As of this moment, The Triwizard Tournament has officially begun."

Ron rolled his eyes. "What's it to us if we can't enter?" He grumbled.

Harry was watching Fred and George whisper excitedly to each other. "Why do they look so happy?" He wondered out loud.

Hermione eyed them curiously. "I don't know. It can't be about the Tournament, they aren't old enough to enter."

"They're probably inventing a new joke product or something," Ron said dismissively.

Draco and Theo approached the table, looking very pleased with themselves. "You should have sat at the better table Harry. Did you see? We got to sit with Viktor Krum!"

"The better table," Ron scoffed. He tried to appear disinterested. "So, what was he like?" He asked causally.

"You mean our new best friend Viktor?" Draco asked smugly.

Harry and Hermione laughed when they saw Ron's eyes widen. "So he was nice?" Harry asked.

Theo chuckled. "Actually, he didn't talk much. Of course how could he with Draco prattling on and on," Theo shook his head.

"I did not!" Draco exclaimed.

"Of course you did," Harry said as he stood up.

"You weren't even there," Draco protested.

Harry shrugged. "It sounds like something you would do." He grinned.

"Anyway, Krum didn't appear to like the attention but we did manage to get autographs!" Theo said. "Of course, we had to promise we wouldn't bother him anymore." He admitted.

"Great, now Hogwarts will get the reputation for being a school of pushy, annoying students." Hermione said as she made to leave.

"Oi!" Draco said, looking offended.

"So do you know who in Slytherin is going to enter the Tournament?" Harry asked as they began walking out of the Great Hall.

"There aren't that many students who are seventeen already. I believe only C. Warrington is entering." Draco answered. "I would enter if I could!"

"Me too! How about you Harry?" Theo said.

"I definitely would," Ron cut in.

"Maybe. I wonder if I would have what it takes," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Of course you would. A quest for danger, injury and destruction is in most teenagers DNA." A snarky voice said. "Thankfully, the age line will prevent most of you from following that quest."

Snape smirked as the teenagers walked by. He raised his eyebrow when Harry stopped in front of him. "Yes?"

"Don't you want the champion to be a Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"I would be very proud if the student chosen comes from Slytherin," Snape said automatically.

"You'd be concerned too," Harry said with a grin.

Snape gave him a dark look. "What have I told you about saying things about me that would be considered nice?" He looked around. "Anyone could have heard you!" He hissed.

"I was quiet!" Harry said in amusement. "If you'd like I can start gossip about what a mean bat of a father you are," He offered innocently.

Snape patted him on the shoulder. "Just tell everyone I assigned you five hundred lines for being cheeky and my reputation will remain intact." He began to walk away.

Harry started to laugh and then paused. "Wait, I don't really have to do lines do I?" He called after him.

 **October 31** **st** **, 1994**

"Angelina, are you entering?" Harry asked as his Quidditch teammate walked up to the Goblet of Fire with determination.

"Yup! I had my seventeenth birthday last week!" Angelina Johnson beamed as she threw her name into the fire.

"Brilliant, I hope you're picked!" Harry said excitedly.

C. Warrington also walked up to the Goblet and also threw his name in.

"I hope you get it!" Harry cheered. He and his friends were sitting on the steps by the Entrance Hall, watching to see who entered the Tournament. The Goblet of Fire had been placed on a stool and thin golden line surrounded it.

Draco looked at Harry in exasperation. "They can't both get it, broomhead."

"I know that, I'm trying to be supportive to both of my houses!" Harry huffed. "It's not that easy, you know."

Before Draco could reply, a voice cheered. "Yay Cedric!"

"A puff, like that's going to happen," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Geez Draco, be nice," Daphne said as she politely clapped for the Hufflepuff.

"There's no way a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff could handle the Tournament," Blaise said loudly from across the room where he, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were leaning against the wall. "Everyone knows they are too weak." He stared at Harry as he said this.

"Shut up Zabini!" Harry said in an irritated voice. Blaise merely sneered in response.

"It's too bad you can't enter Blaise." Pansy said in a simpering voice. "You would be the best Champion."

Blaise looked pleased. "True."

"Oh please, don't make us all sick!" Ron said, shooting the Slytherin a dirty look.

"Look, practically all the students in Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are entering," Daphne as the foreign students began entering their names.

"Hey Ron, it's your girlfriend," Hermione smirked as the blonde Ron had been ogling entered her name.

"Her name is Fleur Delacour," Cho Chang offered from where she stood near them. "She's quite vocal about everything that is wrong with our school." She rolled her eyes.

"That's rather rude of her," Hermione frowned.

Suddenly there was a cheer and the Weasley twins sauntered towards the Goblet, followed by their best friend Lee Gordon. "We did it!" Fred grinned.

"Triwizard Tournament, here we come!" George held up a vial of green liquid.

"It's not going to work!" Hermione sang out.

Fred and George looked at each other and then at Hermione. "Why not?"

"Because Professor Dumbledore placed an age line around it, and I think he would have thought about someone trying an aging potion." Hermione said patiently.

"That's the thing; he may not have because it is too obvious!" Fred said cheerfully. "Cheers George!" He downed his vial.

"Cheers Fred!"

"Ah, I feel more mature already," George quipped as he and Fred stepped over the age line. They grinned at each other and everyone cheered. A moment later both teenagers were thrown backwards and each sported a long white beard. They looked at each other and began laughing. "You're old!" They both exclaimed to each other.

"Well, you were warned," A deep chuckle rang out and everyone turned to see Dumbledore watching with an amused expression. "You best go to Madam Pomfrey so she can tend to you. She is already treating a couple of other students who had the same idea, although, neither of their beards were anywhere near as nice as yours."

Fred and George began walking to the infirmary, with their friend Lee Jordan following and laughing the whole way.

 **November 2** **nd** **, 1994**

"I'm shocked, I'm just shocked," Draco said sadly.

"Draco, it will be okay," Harry said sympathetically.

"I can't get past it," Draco sighed and stared down at his potions book.

"Just try to put it out of your mind," Hermione encouraged from the where she was sitting with Ron. The students were waiting for Potions to start.

"I can't," Draco moaned. "I keep replaying it over and over in my mind. I even have nightmares about it."

"You will come out of this stronger Draco," Daphne said soothingly.

"What is it that has Mr. Malfoy looking like he has been transferred into Gryffindor?" Snape demanded as he stalked into the room and stood by his desk.

"Hey!" Harry protested with a glare.

Draco moaned. "At least _that_ hasn't happened." He muttered.

"Poor Malfoy here is having trouble accepting that the Hogwarts champion is a –" Ron started.

"Don't say it!" Draco begged.

"Hufflepuff," Ron finished with relish.

"Yes, Cedric Diggory." Snape said thoughtfully. "It is not something I would have expected, however the Goblet wouldn't have chosen him if he was not worthy of the Tournament." He wrapped his robe around himself more tightly and stared at his class. "Unfortunately for me, I have something much worse ahead of me than contemplating a Hufflepuff being chosen. I get the tedious and usually discouraging task of grading the essays you are about to turn in." He glared at his class. "In other words, turn in your essays!"

"Merlin, your dad is a pain in the –," Ron started to grumble to Harry as he pulled out his essay.

"What was that Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked silkily as he swooped in on their table.

"Uh, nothing sir. Here is my essay!" Ron practically shoved his essay at Snape, his eyes wide with panic.

Snape eyed the essay distastefully. "I can see you wrote large enough to fill the length requirement." He said dryly. He spun on his heel. "Five points from Gryffindor for rudeness Mr. Weasley."

Ron groaned and Harry looked at him sympathetically. "It's okay mate. He has the hearing of a bat." He whispered.

"And how are those lines coming along Mr. Potter?" Snape asked loudly as he continued to collect essays.

"Um," Harry remembered his dad jokingly threatening him with lines the other night. At least, he had thought his dad had been joking. "I'm…working on them?"

Snape snorted and didn't respond.

Hearing Draco and Theo snicker, Harry threw them a glare. Looking across the table he saw Daphne biting her lip really hard. "Oh, go ahead," He sighed. He shook his head as she began laughing. He grinned to himself; she really did have a great laugh.

Snape put the essays he had collected on his desk. "I believe many of you will benefit from today's assignment: Wit-Sharpening Potion. I expect you'll want to begin immediately. Instructions are on the board."

Daphne turned on the heat under the cauldron while Harry began to ground the scarab beetles. Once Daphne had added the correct amount of water to the cauldron, she began to cut up the ginger root. "So how are things going in Gryffindor?" Daphne asked. "You aren't still being hassled, are you?"

Harry gave a shrug and then began to add the ground beetles to the cauldron. "Occasionally. It's mostly McLaggen and Williams stirring things up, but there are some who seem to agree that I don't belong in Gryffindor anymore. Even Dean and Seamus sometimes look at me funny, like they aren't sure of me or something. It's frustrating."

Daphne frowned as she finished cutting the ginger root. "It's ridiculous. Honestly, the ignorance some people show is amazing. And McLaggen and Williams probably, on some level at least, know that. They probably just like to bully you to get attention or because they are jealous of you."

"Maybe, although I have no idea of what they could be jealous of," Harry considered. "Whatever the reason though, it's getting old." He began adding the ginger root to their potion.

"I bet," Daphne said softly. "I'm sorry Harry."

"It's one of the reason I treasure my friends so much." Harry said. "Hermione and Ron, and now you, Draco, Theo, and Tracey, well, you guys stand by me. No matter what. It means everything."

Daphne smiled brightly, her blue eyes sparkling. "And vice versa," She said. "You're a loyal friend too."

 **HPHPHPHP**

In his and Snape's quarters, Harry wandered into his own bedroom. He was grateful to have a place to come to where he could get away and have some quiet time to think. "Hey Nova," Harry said, automatically slipping into parseltongue. He took out his snake and slumped into his desk chair.

"Isss sssomething wrong?" Nava asked, slithering up Harry's arm.

Harry sighed. "Remember last year how some of the kids were upset that I am also in Slytherin? And that I got adopted by Professor Snape?"

"Yesss…"

"It's happening again," Harry said glumly. "Some kids are saying I'm going to become a dark wizard."

"They are foolsss," Nova curled up on Harry's shoulder. "You are a kind human and full of heart."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Nova."

"Would you like Nova to ssscare foolisssh children?" Nova asked eagerly. "I can asssk other sssnakesss from the foressst to help."

Harry couldn't help but imagine the havoc that would have on Cormac and Alexander if they were being chased by a bunch of snakes. "Certainly tempting," Harry murmured, amused at the image.

Little hisses came out of Nova, which led Harry to believe his snake was laughing. "Jussst let me know if you need my help."

"Thanks Nova," Harry patted the little snake on its head.

"Would you like to go visit Astoria?" Harry asked.

Nova lifted its head and nodded. "Yesss. Assstoria is alssso a good human. She appreciatesss the beauty of sssnakesss."

Harry chuckled. "She thinks of you as hers, you know." He said as he stood up and Nova slithered back down his arm and curled around his wrist. If a snake could look smug, than Nova was the smuggest looking snake around.

 **November 22** **nd** **, 1994**

"I know something you don't know," Ron smirked as he walked up to the bench his friends' were sitting on outside of the castle.

Hermione put down the book she was reading. "And what would that be?"

"I know what the champions are facing for their first task," Ron grinned.

"So what is it?" Harry asked eagerly. He'd been curious as to what the task would be. Speculation had been running through the school that the champions would be facing trolls, or would have to dodge life threatening hexes.

Ron looked around to make sure no one was overhearing. "I can do better than tell you. I can show you." He whispered. "But we have to be careful not to get caught. Harry, get your cloak so we can take turns using it."

Harry stood up. "All right, but where are we going?"

"The forbidden forest," Ron answered.

"What? No way, we'll get in trouble." Hermione protested.

"Only if we get caught," Draco said slyly.

"Can't you just tell us what it is?" Tracey asked.

"It will be better to see," Ron insisted.

Hermione bit her lip. "It's been nice not to have lost points for a change. I don't want to risk it." She said finally.

"I really don't want to go into the forest," Tracey admitted. "I had nightmares when I was a first year about what lives in there."

Harry didn't blame her, especially since first year Voldemort had been in the forbidden forest.

"Don't worry, we'll tell you when we get back." Theo said. He glanced at Daphne. "Are you going to go?"

Daphne hesitated, and then nodded. "Someone has to make sure you guys don't do anything stupid." She stated, smiling innocently at the boys.

"Since when do we do anything stupid?" Harry said.

Hermione snorted as she picked up her book bag. "I'll make you a list while Tracey and I wait for you to get back." She gave a wave as she and Tracey made their way back into the castle. "We'll be in the library!"

"She's always in the library," Ron muttered. "We should make a list of all the stupid things she has done."

Harry looked thoughtful. "What would we list?"

"Um," Ron looked blank. "Drat, I don't know."

Harry laughed. "I'm going to go get my cloak, be right back." One part of his brain was telling him that going into the forest was a bad idea as his dad would be really upset if he found out, but Harry decided to ignore it. They weren't going to do anything dangerous, just take a look. Besides, as much as Harry was enjoying having a normal year for once, he was excited at going on an adventure again.

"We won't all fit under the cloak so I'll take two of you, then come back and take the other two," Ron said once they stood at the entrance to the forest. "Harry? You want to go first?"

"Sure," Harry said. He looked at Daphne and saw she was already stepping under the cloak to join them.

"I guess we'll wait here," Draco grumbled as they left.

"We should just follow them," Theo said.

"How do you follow invisible people Theo?" Draco asked in an irritated voice.

Theo frowned for a second and then grinned. "Footprints," He said smugly as he pointed to the three sets of footprints that were leading into the forest.

Draco grinned. "Good idea." He and Theo began stealthy following.

"Ouch! Who stepped on my foot?" Daphne hissed.

"Sorry," Ron said.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry," Harry said.

"We're here!" Ron whispered a moment later.

"Dragons!" Harry whispered in awe. "Ron, is that your brother?"

There in the forest, were three very large dragons sleeping peacefully. Charlie Weasley was watching over the dragons as he talked to Hagrid, who was standing with Madame Maxime.

"Why is he showing her the dragons?" Ron wondered. "She'll tell her Champion!"

"I think he is trying to impress her." Daphne said quietly. "He probably doesn't think she'll tell."

"Maybe she won't," Harry said.

"Please, of course she will. She will want Fleur to have the advantage." Ron said.

"Apparently so does Karkaroff, for his own champion," Daphne whispered as she pointed to where Igor Karkaroff was peeking out from behind a tree.

"So unfair! That means Cedric will be the only one who doesn't know," Harry said, upset at the injustice.

"Did you really think the other schools would play fair?"

Harry whirled around. "Draco! Theo! You were supposed to wait."

Draco shrugged. "I've never been good at waiting." He stepped to the side and whistled low. "Dragons! Brilliant!"

"Shh!" Ron said nervously as he saw his brother look in their direction.

Hagrid and Madame Maxime left and soon Karkaroff disappeared.

"I think we should let Cedric know about the dragons," Harry said. The others nodded in agreement.

The teenagers were about to also leave when one of the sleeping dragons snorted loudly and flames shot out.

"Ahh!" Harry quickly patted down his leg where the flame had hit him.

"Are you okay?" Daphne gasped.

Harry shut his eyes, trying to ignore the burning pain. "Yeah, it's fine." He lied.

"You need to see Madame Pomfrey." A deep voice said.

"Charlie!" Ron said somewhat nervously. "Uh, it's good to see you."

Charlie Weasley crossed his arms over his chest. "It's good to see you too little brother." He said slowly. "Although I wish it wasn't here, in the forbidden forest."

Ron shrugged sheepishly. "I saw you heading out here earlier with Dumbledore and Hagrid and figured it had something to do with the tournament."

"We just wanted a look, no big deal." Draco said. "We'll go now."

Charlie's eyes landed on the cloak Harry was holding and he shook his head ruefully. "You're just like the twins; you guys can't help but get into trouble." He chuckled.

"Sorry," Harry apologized.

"Don't worry about it; just get back to the castle. And do not enter the forbidden forest again all right?" Charlie looked at them sternly for a second before relaxing into his natural smile. "Keep quiet about what you saw okay?"

"Sure. Thanks Charlie." Ron said, relieved his brother wasn't mad at him.

"Get your leg checked out Harry." Charlie waved them off.

Not bothering with the cloak, the teenagers exited the forest. Harry was limping slightly, Daphne and Ron walked close to him to help him along. They were almost to the castle when they stopped in their tracks. Standing at the entrance of the castle was a certain potions professor and he didn't look happy.

"My eyes must be deceiving me," Snape said in a low voice. "I could not have possibly seen students exiting the forbidden forest."

"We weren't, we, uh…" Ron stammered nervously.

"The only thing worse than getting caught by Professor Snape, is trying to lie to him about it." Theo whispered.

Snape's eyes darkened when he saw the cloak Harry was holding. "So, you're flaunting the school rules once again. I suppose I should be impressed that it took this long, instead of during the first week of school." He said sarcastically.

Harry felt guilt swarm inside and he was about to apologize when his dad suddenly stood in front of him. "What happened to your leg?" He demanded, bending to get a closer look. "Who burned you?"

"A dragon," Harry said.

"You were in the forest playing with dragons?" Snape asked incredulously.

"No! We just wanted to look at them." Ron spoke up. "They're here for the first task and we just wanted to see them."

"They're sleeping but one breathed fire in its sleep and it hit Harry," Daphne said quietly.

Snape took Harry's arm. "Let's go to the infirmary," He said. "Detention for all of you tomorrow night in my classroom. Unluckily for you, I have quite a bit of cauldrons that need a good scrubbing as well as some ingredients cut up." He and Harry began walking inside, the rest of the teenagers following. "Be there right after dinner." Snape said curtly as he continued to escort his son to the infirmary.

"I guess Hermione will add this to her list of stupid things we've done," Ron sighed.

"It's a good thing I have a lot of this on hand." Poppy said as she rubbed a thick, orange paste on Harry's leg. "I'm sure I will need it for after the first task." She sighed. "Honestly, if it isn't Quidditch, it's dragons!"

Harry winced slightly as Poppy finished rubbing the cream in. The burn he had received was really starting to hurt. Suddenly a vial was held out to him and he looked at his dad with grateful eyes as he downed the pain reliever. "Thank you," He said.

"In a few minutes the burn should be healed. Then you may go," Poppy said as she put the lid back on her jar of cream. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Thank you," Harry said. He looked at his dad. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Snape sighed and shook his head. "Perhaps you really can't help it. Either trouble finds you or you can't help but look for it."

"I didn't know that dragons would be there," Harry said.

"But you do know the forest is forbidden correct?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"And you do know that I do not approve of you using your cloak to break the rules?"

Harry looked away. "Yes. Are – are you going to take it away?"

Snape was quiet for a moment. He _should_ confiscate that blasted cloak; it would put his mind at ease at least. But it had been Harry's father's cloak, and he didn't want Harry to wonder if he was taking it because he had not liked James.

"I'd understand if you do," Harry spoke up. "I shouldn't have used it to break school rules. And we shouldn't have gone into the forest."

"No you shouldn't have." Snape agreed.

"We went because we knew that whatever the champions were facing, it was being kept in the forest. We just were curious." Harry continued. "I got up in the excitement of it, I guess." He admitted sheepishly.

"Shocking," Snape said dryly. "I'm not happy with what you did, obviously. You could have been hurt much worse than you were, or one of the other students could have been. These tournament tasks are no laughing matter, each one will be difficult and dangerous for the champions. One thing I am grateful for is that you are not yet seventeen and could not enter yourself." He shook his head. "I won't take the cloak, although I will admit I wish you kept it in our quarters. You would have to think if using it for the wrong reason would be worth it more that way. However, the detention will be enough."

Somehow, Harry felt even guiltier. What had he been thinking? How could he have thought it would be a good idea to go into the forest like that? "I'm really sorry; I guess I do go looking for trouble." Harry said glumly.

"You're a teenager; of course you go looking for trouble." Snape replied. "It's what teenagers do as well as whine, think they know better than adults, and not cleaning up after themselves."

Harry smiled slightly. "Whatever possessed you to adopt one then?" He asked teasingly.

Snape's eyes showed amusement. "Perhaps I am a glutton for punishment." He wiped away the excess paste on Harry's leg, revealing the healed skin. "Or perhaps one managed to worm his into my almost non-existent heart and become my son."

Harry hopped off of the cot and grinned. "Non-existent heart," He scoffed.

"That is my reputation young man and I'll thank you not to ruin it," Snape scolded lightly. "Go let your friends know you are okay and don't forget about your detention tomorrow evening."

Harry picked up his cloak and hesitated. "Dad, would mind putting this in my room down in our quarters?" He asked finally, holding out the cloak.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Of course," He said, taking it and tucking it under his arm. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Maybe it won't be as tempting to use." He had to admit it was true, plus the cloak would be safer there anyway.

"I am pleased I had the presence of mind to adopt one of the rarer, smarter teenagers," Snape said lightly as they walked out of the infirmary.

 **TBC:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **November 24** **th** **, 1994**

"Oi, good one Cedric!" Ron yelled as the crowd cheered.

The first task had started and Cedric had just transfigured a rock into a dog to distract the Swedish Short-Snout dragon.

"This is so dangerous," Hermione said as she watched worriedly. "Aren't you happy for the age line now?" She asked Ron.

"Nah, I could have handled it," Ron boasted. "So could have Harry."

Harry wasn't so sure. "I don't know what I would do to get past the dragon," He commented. "Unless I could fly," He said thoughtfully.

"Ooh, like summoning your broom!" Daphne said excitedly. "If anyone could out fly a dragon, it would be you."

Harry blushed slightly. "Thanks," He mumbled. Remembering his summoning practice over the summer, he knew it would take a lot more work on it to be able to summon his broom from so far away.

The crowd gasped when the dragon, bored of the dog, went back after Cedric and breathed fire. Cedric managed to get the golden egg, but it was clear he was hurt with the way he was holding his face.

"Ouch, that looked painful," Theo winced.

"They'll fix him up," Draco said dismissively. "At least we warned him what he would be facing so he had the same advantage as the other two champions."

Fleur Delacour was up next, facing a Common Welsh Green dragon. The crowd watched with bated breath as she enchanted the dragon to sleep.

"That was smart," Ron commented admiringly.

A moment later, the sleeping dragon snored and let out a stream of flames that ended up setting Fleur's skirt of fire. Fleur quickly put out the flames and retrieved her golden egg.

"Krum's next!" Ron said excitedly.

"Merlin, if the first task is this dangerous, how bad with the other tasks be?" Tracey said as she watched.

"What's he doing?" Harry asked as the dragon began stumbling around.

"It looks like he used the Conjunctivitis Curse," Draco said as the Chinese Fireball dragon smashed half of the real eggs as it continued stumbling around. "The dragon can't see."

Once Viktor held up the golden egg, the crowd burst into applause. The first task was completed.

"I wonder how they scored," Hermione said, leaning forward slightly.

"It looks like we're about to find out," Draco pointed as the scores were displayed.

Viktor Krum received forty points, Cedric Diggory received thirty-eight points and Fleur had received thirty-five points.

"Look how happy the Hufflepuffs are," Draco made a face as he watched Cedric surrounded by his housemates.

Hermione nudged him. "Of course they are happy Draco!" She rolled her eyes. "Aren't you? Don't you want Hogwarts to win?"

"Yes," Draco drawled out. "But I still wish we had a Slytherin Champion."

"It's good that the Hufflepuffs get a chance to shine," Hermione said. "They tend to get overlooked."

"For good reason," Draco smirked. He rolled his silver eyes at Hermione's admonishing look and clapped his hands loudly. "Good show Cedric! Good show!" He called out.

"You're such a dork," Hermione laughed.

Draco stared at her. "I don't think anyone's called me a dork before," He said finally.

"That's because there are other things to call you," Ron said, standing a little closer to Hermione. "Berk, git…"

"Snob."

"Prat."

"Arrogant."

"Thank you everyone." Draco said dryly. "As always, you're friendship knows no bounds."

 **December 10, 1994**

"Uh Neville, I think something is wrong with your guinea-pig," Ron commented as the class turned in their assignments for the day, which had been to transfigure guinea-fowl into guinea-pigs.

"I know," Neville said sadly as he looked at the feathers that were still on his guinea-pig.

"Don't worry Neville, at least you almost got it," Hermione said encouragingly as she copied down the homework from the board.

Harry, Ron, Draco and Theo started a sword fight using fake wands that Fred and George had given them. Hermione gave them a look of disapproval though Daphne and Tracey were trying to hide their laughter.

"If you boys would kindly act your age," Professor McGonagall said in an irritated voice. "I have an announcement to make." She stood in front of her desk. "A traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament is the Yule Ball, which is Christmas evening. It is also an opportunity for you to socialize with our foreign guests. The ball is for fourth year students and up although you may invite a younger year if you wish to."

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil began giggling and whispering to each other. They looked over to where Harry was and giggled more.

"Humph, talk about acting your age," Daphne muttered in an irritated voice.

 **December 12** **th** **, 1994**

"As you two houses share a housemate, we decided you may as well share a dance lesson," McGonagall said as she stood in the middle of the Slytherins and Gryffindors. They were standing on opposite sides of the room, some giving each other dirty looks. Snape stood off to the side, looking bored.

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition for the Tournament since its Inception. Christmas night, we and our guest shall gather in the great hall for well mannered frivolity and of course, the dance."

Groans emerged from most of the boy's while a majority of the girl's began to giggle and whisper to each other. Snape was pleased to see that his Slytherins were at least showing more decorum than the Gryffindors and for those who were not, he steeled them with a dark glare which silenced them immediately.

McGonagall was frowning at her Gryffindors. "I insist on maturity being shown. I will not tolerate any of my lions acting like some babbling, bumbling band of baboons!"

Snape felt a small grin form. Bumbling band of baboons was the perfect way to describe all of the students, in his opinion. Well, almost all of them.

Harry tried to act serious but he couldn't help but snicker when he heard Fred and George whispering behind him. "Try saying that five times fast," Fred whispered to George. They both began muttering "babbling bumbling band of baboons" over and over. Harry bit his lip to try and stop laughing when he saw his dad throw him a disapproving look.

"Professor Snape, would like to help me demonstrate the waltz?" McGonagall asked her colleague innocently, causing giggles from the Gryffindors.

 _What?_ Snape's dark eyes widened in horror. "Absolutely not!" He hissed at her.

McGonagall smirked and winked at the shocked Slytherins. "Worth a shot," She shrugged. She scanned her lions and then stood in front of Ron. "Will you join me please?"

"Huh?" Ron asked. His face turned red when he was pulled out of his chair and made to stand in the middle of the room. He noticed Draco and Theo grinning and threw them a glare.

"Put your hands on my waist," McGonagall said briskly.

"Where?" Ron gaped at her.

"My waist," McGonagall repeated. Once Ron had placed his hands awkwardly on her waist, she nodded to Filch to turn on the music. "One, two, three," McGonagall said as she and Ron began dancing.

Harry couldn't help it; he was chuckling along with his friends as he watched a miserable looking Ron dancing with their head of house. The Slytherins were doing a better of hiding their laughter, but not by much. He glanced over at the twins. "You're never going to let him forget this are you?"

"Never!" Fred and George grinned.

"All right, everyone join in!" McGonagall called.

There were some groans but soon everyone had partnered up, though most stuck with their own house. Wanting the houses to get along Harry walked over to Daphne and following his lead, Ron partnered with Tracey. Theo had walked up to a surprised looking Lavender while Draco held out his hand to Hermione.

McGonagall stood next to Snape as they watched their students. "This is going well," She said brightly.

"Yes, although the pure-blooded students will have already learned to dance. The half-bloods and muggle-borns will need the practice," Snape commented. He rolled his eyes when he saw Neville stumbling through the dance moves with an irritated looking Parvati Patil. "Most of the pure-blooded students," He corrected himself.

"I just meant that no duels have broken out," McGonagall said as she watched the students happily.

Harry listened to Daphne's instructions as she coached him through the dance. "You are doing very well," Daphne said as they whirled around. "You learn fast."

"I have a good teacher," Harry responded, flushing slightly. He glanced around and saw that Draco and Hermione were also dancing well, talking and laughing as they did. He noticed Ron looked miserable as he danced with Tracey and that his eyes were on Hermione and Draco. Tracey didn't seem to notice, as her eyes were on Theo and Lavender. He focused back on Daphne and she smiled when their eyes connected. He wanted to ask her to go to the Yule Ball with him but he was nervous to do so. What if she said no? Would it ruin their friendship?

 **December 14** **th** **, 1994**

Sitting in the Great Hall for a study period, Ron was fretting about finding dates for the Yule Ball. "Who are you going to ask?" He asked Harry.

"I don't know," Harry murmured, wondering if Daphne already had a date.

"If we don't ask anyone soon, all the good ones will be gone." Ron whispered loudly. "Don't you think we should –,"

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head at Ron to get him to stop talking. Too late. A second later both boys felt a thin book gently thump the back of their heads. "No talking. Do your work," Snape said firmly as he walked past them.

Ron waited until Snape was looking elsewhere before he turned to Hermione. "Hey, you're a girl!" He said suddenly.

"Very good of you to notice," Hermione said sarcastically as she wrote in her potions notebook.

Ron made a face while Harry hid a grin. "Can't you tell us which girls still need a date? We don't want to get stuck with a troll."

Hermione's eyes flashed to his. "A troll?" She hissed.

Ron shrugged. "Yeah. Actually, we just need one girl. You can go with one of us, that way you don't have to worry about finding a date." He told her.

Hermione's face darkened and she slammed her quill down. "What exactly makes you think that I don't already _have_ a date?"

"You don't," Ron hesitated. "Do you?"

Hermione stood up and gathered her books together. "For your information, I have been asked!" She turned and left.

"Mate, you have a lot to learn." Fred chuckled from across the table.

"You're lucky you didn't get hexed," George added with a snicker.

"I didn't do anything," Ron protested.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Go back to trying to figure out how to find a date," He smirked.

"Who are you going with?" Ron challenged.

Fred looked down the table. "Psst, Angelina!"

Angelina Johnson looked up from her book. "What?" She mouthed.

"Do you want to go to the ball," Fred whispered while he mimicked dancing. "With me?"

Angelina smiled as her friends giggled. "Okay!" She mouthed.

Fred grinned and then gave Ron a wink. "See? It's easy kid!" He went back his work.

Ron scowled and turned back to Harry. "Kid," He scoffed.

"He did make it look easy," Harry said thoughtfully.

Ron slammed his book shut. "That's it. By the end of the week, we both will have dates. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Harry nodded. "Oof!" A hand was pushing his head down. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the same thing was happening to Ron.

"Do you two need to be separated? Or perhaps a sticking charm to keep your mouths shut would be better," Snape threatened as he let them go.

"Uh, no sir," Ron said nervously. "Sorry sir." He added.

"Sorry Dad," Harry gave his dad his best puppy eyes look.

Snape pointed a finger at Harry. "Do not even try that with me," He said flatly. _Imprudent brat_ , he thought with amusement.

Harry sighed and hid a smile. "We'll shut up." He promised.

Snape nodded. "Good." He smirked. "If you want to talk about your girl troubles, you can see me after the study session. Or perhaps Professor McGonagall will be able to give you some advice." He suggested.

Ron looked horrified and Harry's eyes widened with alarm. "No way!"

Snape walked away from their table, snickering to himself.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the common room, testing each other with note cards for their upcoming Charms exam when a dazed looking Ron walked in with Ginny helping to steady him as he walked.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as Ron flopped down into the sofa.

Ginny grinned. "He asked Fleur to the ball," She said somewhat gleefully.

"You did what?" Hermione asked.

"What did she say?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Nothing," Ginny laughed. "She just stared at him like she didn't know what to make of him and then Ron ran away."

"Thanks for the support Ginny," Ron mumbled. "I can't believe I did that. I didn't even plan to or anything! Merlin, how embarrassing," Ron moaned.

Ginny patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, from what I have seen a lot of boys have been humiliating themselves in front of her."

Hermione snickered.

"Sorry mate," Harry said sympathetically, though he was resisting the urge to laugh.

 **December 18** **th** **, 1994**

"Did you hear?" Ron asked Harry angrily.

"Hear what?" Harry asked distantly as he watched Daphne laughing with Tracey across the room. A bunch of students were hanging around in the front hall chatting with each other while others were taking note of the house point hourglasses.

"Viktor Krum asked Hermione to the dance!" Ron vented.

That got Harry's attention. "What? Did she say yes?"

"Oh, of course she did," Ron huffed. "He's famous! She probably thinks she is so brilliant, going with him." He muttered.

"Are you angry?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ron seemed flustered. "No, I – she, well, he's Hogwarts competition right?" He stammered. "She shouldn't go with him." His eyes snapped to where Hermione was walking down the staircase and stopped to talk to Daphne and Tracey. His eyes scanned the large room and he marched over to Lavender Brown with a resolved look on his face.

"Lavender, do you want to go to the ball with me?" Ron asked in a loud voice.

Lavender's eyes widened. "Sure!" She looked at her friends and they all began giggling.

Ron threw Hermione a smug look and sauntered back to Harry. "Your turn," He smirked.

Harry stared at Ron. "I didn't know you liked Lavender." He said in surprise.

Ron shrugged. "She's okay. She's pretty anyway."

Harry shook his head and looked back at Daphne. He took a deep breath and was about to go and talk to her when Draco and Theo walked up to him and Ron.

"What are you guys doing?" Theo asked.

"I just got a date to the Yule Ball." Ron said. "Lavender Brown."

"Really? I kind of thought you would be going with Granger," Draco said, with a raised eyebrow.

"No way. Besides, she is going with Viktor Krum." Ron said dismissively.

"No she isn't."

Ron spun around. "Ginny? What do you mean she isn't?"

"He asked her but she told him no." Ginny explained as she set down her book bag. She gave Harry a shy smile. "I don't think she has a date yet." She sighed. "I wish I was a year older." She said wistfully, glancing at Harry again.

"Hermione turned Krum down?" Ron asked incredulously.

Ginny nodded. "Yup. The last I heard, Viktor was going to ask Tracey Davis."

"Did Tracey say yes?" Theo asked with a frown.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know."

Draco suddenly gave a cough. "Excuse me a moment." He walked with determination over to where the girls were.

"What's he doing?" Theo asked, still frowning.

"Maybe he is going to ask Daphne to the ball," Ginny suggested. "They're in the same house so…" She frowned when she noticed the panicked look on Harry's face.

Without a word Harry practically ran to where Daphne, Draco, Tracey and Hermione were standing. "Daphne, can I speak with you for a second?"

"Sure," Daphne stepped away with Harry. "What is it?"

Harry tried to think of how to ask her. He sighed. "I've wanted to ask you to the Yule Ball since it was announced, but I kept chickening out." He admitted. "Would…would you like to go with me?"

Daphne stared at him. "You should have asked me when it was announced," She said finally. She smiled suddenly. "You wouldn't have wasted time worrying about it, "She said in a teasing voice. "I'd really like to go with you Harry."

Harry broke into a smile, feeling relieved. "Really? That's brilliant," He said. Inwardly he winced. _Merlin, I sound like an idiot!_

Harry and Daphne walked back to their friends just in time to hear Hermione agree to go to the ball with Draco. "You two are going together?" Harry asked, surprised.

Draco looked slightly offended. "Yes. Why shouldn't we? We're friends; we're both the smartest students in school…" He nodded at Hermione. "We already know we dance well together." He grinned at her.

Hermione smiled back at the blonde haired Slytherin. "It will be fun," She said, her eyes darting across the room at Ron before focusing back on Draco. "I can't wait."

"So Tracey, are you going with Viktor Krum?" Draco asked as Theo and Ron joined their group.

Tracey smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Yes."

"Ron, is something wrong?" Harry asked when he saw the angry look on his friend's face.

"I should say so!" Ron spat out. "He," Ron pointed at Theo. "Asked Ginny to the ball!"

"It was obvious she wanted to go." Theo defended himself. He glanced at Tracey. "She may not be some famous Quidditch star," He said somewhat sarcastically. "But she's cute and nice so why not?"

"She's my little sister!" Ron said, throwing his hands up.

"I know," Theo rolled his eyes. "I will be a perfect gentleman, okay?"

"You better be," Ron muttered.

Harry could practically feel the tension in the air. He tried to change the subject. "Now that we all have dates, we can-"

"Wait, we all have dates? Harry, who are you going with?" Ron asked, crossing his arms.

"Daphne and I are going together," Harry said.

"And Hermione?" Ron stared at her.

Hermione lifted her head a bit. "I am going with Draco."

"What!?" Ron stared at Hermione for a moment before shifting his gaze to Draco. "You hate her! You were mean to her second year!"

"I've changed since second year and I certainly do not hate her," Draco said angrily. "I thought we were all friends now?"

"We are," Hermione said firmly. "Just ignore him, Draco."

"This is getting really intense," Daphne whispered to Harry.

Harry rubbed his forehead. "I think I am getting a headache trying to keep up with this." He said wearily.

Daphne clapped her hands together. "Okay, so we are all going and we all have dates." She said brightly. "It's going to be great fun! Girls, let's go discuss dresses."

Harry gave her a relieved look, receiving a wink back as Daphne led Hermione and Tracey away.

"This is unbelievable," Ron muttered. He turned and marched away, still muttering to himself.

Theo threw up his hands. "Is he really mad about me taking Ginny? I only think of her as a friend."

Harry didn't think that was the only reason Ron was upset but didn't say anything about it. "You know Ron, he gets sulky sometimes. Don't worry about it." Harry would wait a while before going to check on his friend, thinking it would be best to give Ron some time to cool off. "I'll see you guys later," He said, deciding there was someone he wanted to share his good news with.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Snape looked up from his desk as Harry came into his office looking bright eyed. "You look very pleased about something," He remarked, setting his papers aside so he could focus on his son.

Harry dropped into the chair in front of his dad's desk. "Daphne agreed to go to the dance with me." He beamed.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Ah, I see." A smile quirked at his lips. "Congratulations. I suppose it is a good thing we took the time to get you proper dress robes during the summer."

Harry smiled ruefully, remembering the fuss he had made over going shopping. "Yes, I suppose so. Thanks." His eyes widened. "Am I supposed to get her anything?"

Snape frowned. He didn't have much dating experience, especially in his Hogwarts years. Between being a professor and a spy, dating had never seemed that important. Besides, who could compare with Lily? "You don't have to but you could get her a corsage maybe."

Harry looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I could do that. Wait, how do I do that?" He asked frantically.

"Professor Sprout may be able to help you," Snape suggested. He pulled his papers back in front of him. "All you have to do is find out what color dress she is going to wear. And maybe her favorite flower."

"Do I just ask her outright?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Snape glanced at his nervous looking son. "Ask one of her friends." He advised.

Harry grinned in relief. "Of course, Tracey or Astoria will know. Thanks Dad. You're the best."

Snape waved him away, feeling ridiculous for the flush of pleasure at hearing those words.

 **December 21** **st** **, 1994**

Harry was in the Slytherin common room, going over the latest Quidditch magazine with Draco and Theo while Tracey and Daphne looked Witch Weekly magazine to get dress ideas. Suddenly the door opened and a high pitched squeal came towards them.

"Astoria!" Daphne said with a start. "Is something wrong?"

Astoria was beaming as she shook her head. Her friend Tabitha was with her and looked almost as excited as her friend.

"Then what is the meaning of almost giving us heart attacks with your entrance?" Draco demanded.

"I got asked to the Yule Ball!" Astoria said.

Daphne's mouth dropped open. "What? Who asked you?"

"You're only a second year!" Draco exclaimed.

"You two are ruining her moment," Harry said, smiling gently at Astoria. "So who asked you?"

Daphne stood up and crossed her arms. "She's not going unless I approve of her date," She shot at Harry.

"Well, yeah, I figured that but we should see who her date is before getting upset," Harry said calmly.

"I think we should all have to approve of her date," Draco announced and Tracy and Theo murmured their agreement.

Astoria's eyes flashed. "For you information, I don't care if you approve or not!" She snapped. "He's a nice boy and besides, we are simply friends for Merlin's sake!"

Harry couldn't help but grin at the taken aback looks on everyone's faces. He understood their concern, they all cared about Astoria. "So who is it?"

"Neville Longbottom," Astoria replied.

Harry felt relief as Neville was indeed nice and would treat Astoria well. He saw relief in Daphne's eyes as well.

Draco burst into laughter. "I take back my concern," He rolled his eyes. "Longbottom," He said with a chuckle.

"Neville is very sweet!" Astoria sniffed indignantly.

"Which is why I'm not worried," Draco said dismissively, going back to the Quidditch magazine.

Theo began chuckling. "Poor guy, he had to ask a second year to…Ow!" He rubbed his arm where Tracey smacked him.

" _You_ are taking a third year," Tracy pointed out smugly.

Theo made a face.

"I thought you would be happy for me," Astoria said to Daphne quietly. "I was really excited to be able to go and spend time with you guys, all dressed up and having fun."

Daphne winced. "I'm sorry Tori; I feel protective of you sometimes. Actually, all of the time," She admitted. She hugged her sister. "I'm so happy you'll be there too! Tracy and I are looking at dress ideas in this magazine; do you want to join us? You too Tabitha, we could use some opinions."

"Sure!" Tabitha said brightly.

"Thanks Daphne," Astoria said happily as she settled down next to her sister.

 **December 24** **th** **, 1994**

"Spew?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"No, it spells out S.P.E.W." Harry explained. "It stands for, um, something for elfish welfare."

Sirius eyed the badge distastefully. "Oh."

"She thinks all of the elves should be free." Harry explained.

Sirius raided an eyebrow. "They wouldn't like that. They aren't all like Dobby," He chuckled. "Oh, that reminds me. I have an old coat that I wrapped up for him."

"That's nice of you, thank you." Harry grinned. "He'll love it!" His grin spread wider. "Did you get anything for my dad?" In the other room, he could hear the floo flare to life.

Sirius snorted. "No."

"Don't worry, I got him something," Remus said as he walked in. "Merry Christmas, Harry. I'm glad you could spend part of Christmas Eve with us."

"Remus!" Harry jumped up and hugged his old professor. "I'm glad you could make it!"

"I wouldn't dream of missing today," Remus assured him.

"So where have you been?" Harry asked nonchalantly. He knew Remus was on some secret mission but no one would tell him what it was.

"That…is not important." Remus grinned. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"We were waiting for you," Sirius said. "I put a stasis on the food."

"No Kreacher?" Remus joked as they walked into the kitchen.

"No way. Now him, your friend Hermione can have." Sirius said as they sat at the table. He removed the stasis and the room was filled with the wonderful smell of bacon, eggs, hash browns and pancakes. "Besides, I gave him to Dumbledore."

Harry paused as he reached for the syrup. "What?"

"I sent him to work at Hogwarts. I don't trust him or like him and vice versa," Sirius said as he munched on a piece of bacon.

Remus changed the subject. "So tomorrow is the Yule Ball. I assume you have a date?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Yes."

"Who is it?" Sirius asked eagerly. "Hermione the elf crusader?"

Harry snickered. "No. I'll have to steal that name though. I'm going with Daphne Greengrass."

"That's great Harry," Remus said as he dug into his food.

"A Slytherin," Sirius muttered with a shake of his head.

"I'm a Slytherin," Harry said testily. "Remember?"

"I try not to."

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed.

"I'm kidding," Sirius insisted.

Harry sighed and took a gulp of pumpkin juice. He loved his godfather, but he really wished he would accept that Snape and Slytherin were a part of his life now. He had thought Sirius would be over his prejudice by now.

Remus once again changed the conversation. "So how are your classes? I understand Alastor Moody is your Defence Professor."

"That's got to be interesting." Sirius chuckled. "His paranoia is legendary."

"He's pretty intense." Harry admitted. "We learn a lot though. It was just his first class that I didn't particularly like."

"Why is that?" Remus asked curiously.

"He taught us about the unforgivables." Harry said. "He showed them to us by performing them on a spider."

"What?"

"He used the Imperious on a couple of us. He thinks all students should have it cast on them until they learn to resist it." Harry continued. When there was no response he looked up from his almost empty plate. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't think they taught about unforgivables until sixth year," Remus said with a frown.

"He got permission from Dumbledore, I guess." Harry said.

Sirius shook his head. "That must have been rough to see Harry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Harry said.

"I don't agree with that lesson," Remus said, looking upset. "Especially casting the curse on you."

"Learning how to resist it could come in handy should we be at war again," Sirius pointed out. "I saw Moody briefly over the summer and he mentioned that he thought it would be a good idea to train you Harry."

"Um, that's okay." Harry said uneasily. His dad had told him of Moody's offer and there was no way Harry was going to leave Hogwarts to train with him!

"I agree with him. He would be the best to train you. He's tough, but you would learn a lot." Sirius said. "But of course the decision doesn't rest with me." He said somewhat bitterly.

"My dad started extra training with me over the summer." Harry said. "I can't go wrong with him training me."

Remus nodded his approval while Sirius still looked bitter. "Well, if you decide you want to train with Moody or even myself, tell me and I'll make sure Sni –Snape lets you." He said fiercely.

"I'm fine with my dad." Harry insisted. He offered Sirius a small smile. "I wouldn't mind learning defensive work from you or Remus as well though."

That seemed to mollify Sirius and they soon moved on to presents. "Thanks Sirius!" Harry said after he had opened the Chudley Cannons shirt and hat Sirius had given him.

"You're welcome pup," Sirius said warmly.

Harry also received a box of a variety of sweets from Honeydukes from Remus. He handed Sirius his gift which was a new book on Quidditch. "I thought we could practice some of the new moves over the summer." Harry said hopefully.

"Of course pup, this is great!" Sirius said enthusiastically.

"A big kid," Remus rolled his eyes and laughed.

"This is from both dad and I," Harry said as he handed over the small brightly wrapped box. "I helped make it," He said proudly.

Remus opened it and his eyes went wide. "Wolfsbane," He breathed.

"It's enough to last you for awhile," Harry explained. "That way you don't have to worry about not receiving it in time. Dad has been working on improving the potion so he wants you to let him know if you notice any improvement."

"Thank you Harry," Remus said softly. "I really appreciate this." He handed Harry a long silver wrapped box. "This is a rare brandy I thought Severus might like."

Harry took the box, happy that Remus had gotten his dad something. "Thanks Remus. Oh, Sirius, dad sent this for you. He wouldn't tell me what it was though."

Sirius's eyes widened in surprise, and a hint of suspicion as he opened the present. He rolled his eyes. "Snape is simply a riot."

Remus and Harry burst into laughter when Sirius held up the box of dog biscuits.

 **TBC: One more chapter and then this little interlude story will be over!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Last chapter! This story was fun to write so I hope you have enjoyed it too! Question, for the official sequel, any pairings you would like to see? Or any situations you would like to see? It will likely be the final story in this universe so I'll probably combine some events from fifth and sixth year and so on. Let me know what you think!**

 **December 25** **th** **, 1994**

"Did you have fun last night?" Snape asked as he and Harry settled into a full English breakfast Christmas morning. They had spent the night at their home in Spinner's End to enjoy Christmas morning before heading back to Hogwarts.

"Yeah, it was great seeing Sirius and Remus showed up too. He really appreciated the Wolfsbane." Harry said happily. "Oh, and Remus got you some rare brandy he thought you'd like. I put it under the tree."

Snape looked surprised but pleased. "That's…quite nice of him."

"Sirius didn't get you anything but since you gave him dog food, I don't think it's a big deal." Harry grinned.

Snape smirked. "I gave him dog treats," He corrected.

Harry shook his head as he spread some marmalade onto his fried bread. "Mmm, this is so good." He said through a mouthful of food.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Chew, swallow, then speak," He grumbled.

POP! "Is breakfast good for yous?" Dobby asked eagerly.

"It's delicious Dobby!" Harry said. "Thank you!"

"It is most satisfactory," Snape said.

Dobby beamed.

"Oh Dobby, there are some presents under the tree for you," Harry told the house elf.

Dobby's eyes filled with tears. "Presents for Dobby?"

"Of course," Harry said with a smile.

"Harry and Professor Snape are so good to Dobby," Dobby sniffled, offered them a watery smile and then popped away.

Snape rolled his eyes. "He is a very strange elf."

"Oh please, you know you like him," Harry said. He pushed away his empty plate. "Can we open presents now?" He asked hopefully.

Snape nodded as the empty dished vanished. "Of course."

Half an hour later, Snape was sipping a cup of tea as Harry looked over the gifts he had opened. Snape had enjoyed watching Harry's joy as he had opened his gifts, just as he had last year. He was pleased with the presents he had received himself, the brandy from Remus had been a nice surprise. He had received several potion books from Albus and Minerva, and a beautiful engraved magical quill from Harry. The quill wrote in whatever color you desired, the user only needed to say which color before writing. Mrs. Weasley had once again sent him his own Weasley sweater which he had immediately put in with Dobby's little pile of presents.

Harry was admiring his own personal practice snitch that his dad had given him, as well as gift cards to various shops, and a new trunk for his belongings that looked the same size as his old one but when you opened it, it fit at least twice as much.

Harry put the snitch back into its little box. "Thank you, for all of this."

"You are welcome. And thank you for my quill; I've never had such a nice one before." Snape said.

Harry grinned, glad that he had chosen something his dad appeared to really like. "I charmed it to only write positive words, in case you use it to grade papers." He joked.

Snape looked alarmed for a brief moment before realizing that Harry was kidding. "Very amusing. I take it you did not appreciate me borrowing Minerva's words when I graded your essay?"

Harry made a face. "You wrote it on everyone's essay. We are not a bunch of babbling bumbling band of buffoons!" He couldn't help but grin.

Snape shrugged. "With all the talking you do during class…" He gave Harry a knowing look.

"Well, there's been a lot of exciting things going on," Harry shrugged. "You know, with the Tournament and the Yule Ball."

"Ah, so you are excited for tonight?" Snape asked, setting his teacup down.

"Yeah except I'm not used to going to balls and dancing so I hope I don't embarrass Daphne." Harry said. "I heard some people say they had taken dancing lessons when they were younger."

Snape nodded. "It is practically required in most pure-blooded families; it is part of their upbringing." He leaned back in his reclining chair. "You danced well during Minerva's dance lesson." He offered.

"That's what Daphne told me," Harry said. He picked up several presents, "Dobby!"

Pop! "Is yous needing anything?"

"Here you go," Harry handed Dobby the presents, which consisted of a variety of clothes from Harry, his dad, godfather, and friends. "Merry Christmas!"

Dobby looked ready to cry again. "Thank you!" He squealed before he began tearing open the presents and soon he was wearing the Weasley sweater, eight pairs of socks, two scarves, and a coat. He was practically shaking with happiness. "This is the best Christmas Dobby has ever had!" He gave Harry and Snape a bright smile and popped away.

Harry shared an amused look with his dad. "So," Harry began gathering his gifts. "Do you want to have a snowball fight before we go back to Hogwarts?"

"Do I look like someone who plays in snowball fights?" Snape rolled his eyes as he waved his wand to banish all of the wrapping paper.

"It's just us, you won't have to worry about anyone seeing you having fun playing in the snow," Harry persisted. He widened his eyes, trying again for the puppy dog look.

"I have told you that will not work on me," Snape said. He stared at the pitiful expression, the wide emerald orbs pleading silently. _As if I would give in to that pathetic expression_ , Snape thought as he summoned their cloaks. _As if the bat of the dungeons could be so soft to give in to a child's silly whim_ , he mentally scoffed while also summoning their gloves, scarves, and hats.

Harry finished putting on the warm layers, walked to the front door and stopped as he waited. "Ready Dad?" He asked cheerfully.

Snape grumbled to himself as he put on his gloves and followed his son outside where a snow covered blanket covered the ground. Merlin, he was going soft! "Are there any rules -," Splat! Snape wiped the snow from his face and eyed Harry, who was standing across the yard laughing. "No rules then," He said slowly, a smile gracing his face.

Harry was still laughing. "That was great! You didn't even see it coming and…Oof!" Snowball after snowball began hitting him and he scrambled to hide behind a tree. He heard his dad snickering and quickly began making several snowballs. Wait, no rules? Harry grinned to himself and pulled out his wand. Game on.

"Harry, are you ready?" Snape called as he waited by the fireplace. They were returning to the castle so Harry could get ready for the Yule Ball with his friends.

Harry hurried downstairs, duffel in hand and Nova coiled around his arm. He had been frozen to the bone after the snowball fight but it had been worth it. They had both had fun and Harry had been delighted to see his dad laughing and looking carefree.

"I'm ready!" Harry said, starting to feel a little nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Snape asked as he took a handle of floo powder from the jar he kept on the mantle. "Are you still feeling nervous about the dance?"

"Um, no," Harry hedged.

"Yesss you are, yesss you are!" Nova practically sang to him.

"Oh hush!" Harry hissed at the little snake. He looked up and smiled weakly at Snape's stare. "I guess I'm a little nervous because this is sort of a date. I think. I mean, I don't know if we are just friends going to the ball together or if she considers this an actual date."

Snape tilted his head to one side. "Do you want her to consider this a real date?"

"Um," Harry flushed.

"So articulate," Snape smirked. "My advice is to simply enjoy the evening and see how things unfold."

Harry nodded and stepped into the floo with his dad. Snape threw down the floo powder. "Snape's quarters, Hogwarts!"

"This is horrid. Awful," Ron moaned as he held up his dress robes. "How could my own mother send me this?"

Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing. The dress robes Ron was holding were old fashioned looking, maroon with a lace color and lace at the cuffs. "They're, uh, nice."

Ron looked over at Harry as he pulled his dress robes out of a box. His mouth dropped open. "What are those?!"

"My dress robes," Harry said with a shrug. The robes were dark green with gold stitching and on the back was a beautifully stitched lion and snake.

"Those look good! No stupid lace or dodgy collar," Ron glared at his own robes. "Of course you get nice ones." He muttered.

"Yours are probably meant to be more traditional, I expect," Harry said uncomfortably.

"Traditional? These are completely ancient!" Ron reached for his wand. "Maybe I can get the lace off."

Twenty minutes later Harry and Ron were standing outside of the Great Hall, waiting for their dates. Ron had managed to get most of the lace off by using a severing charm but it left the edges looking frayed. He kept shooting Harry looks of jealousy as his friend looked immaculate in his green robes. Harry ignored him, feeling nervous and excited to see Daphne.

Lavender Brown walked up to them, wearing a deep plum chiffon lace floor length dress with a smile on her face. Her smile faded when she saw Ron, looking him up and down. "My, aren't you dashing," She said somewhat snidely. She glanced at Harry. " _You_ look nice."

Ron ignored her. "Where is everyone else?"

Lavender made a face. "Are we waiting for your _Slytherin_ friends?"

"They're nice," Harry said, feeling a little irritated.

"Are we going to spend the whole night around them?" Lavender's voice had a slight whine to it.

"You can always go dateless, if you want." Ron suggested.

Lavender's eyes roved over Ron outfit again. "Hmm, that might be a good idea." She muttered. She nodded behind Harry and Ron. "Here they come."

Harry turned and his mouth went dry, his heart beat faster as he saw Daphne approaching. She looked beautiful. Her long hair was pulled up to the nape of her neck with several tendrils of blonde hair falling free and framing her face. Her eyes looked even bluer with the dark blue sequined gown she was wearing. "You, you're stunning." He stammered.

Daphne's eyes brightened. "You look so handsome," She said. "Your robes really bring out your eyes." She said somewhat shyly.

Harry cleared his throat nervously and handed her the box he was holding. "Um, for you."

Daphne opened the box and squealed in delight at the wrist corsage made out of blue roses and baby's breath. "I love it! Thank you!"

"It's so pretty." Tracey commented. She was wearing deep green silk dress and had her dark hair loose in waves.

"Gee, make us all look bad." Draco said when he saw the corsage as he and Theo walked up, both wearing nice dress robes. "I should have thought of that," He then stared at Ron. "Are you making some sort of statement?"

Ron glared at him. "What? They're fashionable in the traditional sense," He said.

"Yeah, in 1890 maybe," Draco grinned.

"You look very nice," Theo told Tracey. He flushed a little and then quickly added, "I mean, you and Daphne and Lavender."

"At least someone complimented me," Lavender said with a dark look at Ron.

"Tracey?"

Tracey turned and smiled at Viktor Krum. "Hello Viktor."

"You look very pretty," Viktor said with a slight bow.

Tracey blushed. "Thank you."

"Do you vant to go inside?" Viktor gestured towards the doors.

"Almost. We're waiting for Hermione and Ginny," Tracey told him.

"There they are," Harry said as he noticed Hermione and Ginny walking towards them.

Hermione smiled shyly as she approached, wearing a dress that had cascades of layers in soft shades from pinks to lavenders. Her hair was swept up with a section of curled hair flowing over her shoulder. Ginny looked sweet in her mint green dress with full skirt and a dark pink sash. Her ginger hair hung loose, parted with one side pulled back and held with a flower barrette.

Harry noticed the way Ron was staring at Hermione, although her attention was on Draco, who had taken a hold of her hand and kissed it. "You're beautiful," He told her.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you."

Theo held his arm out for Ginny. "You look amazing. Shall we?"

Ginny smiled, her eyes darting to Harry for a moment and then back at Theo. "We shall." She said as she took his arm.

Inside the hall, the room had been transformed into a winter wonderland with the shimmery silver walls, curtains, even the Christmas trees were tinged with sliver and there were exquisite ice sculptures on every table. Most everyone was either talking or eating from the many tables that held a variety of food.

"Look at Astoria and Neville! They're so cute!" Daphne said when she spotted her sister, who was wearing a long apricot dress, her hair curled around her face.

Astoria was laughing with Neville as they shared a piece of chocolate cake. She noticed her sister and gave a wave.

"She looks so grown up," Hermione said.

"I know," Daphne smiled fondly.

"Longbottom better treat her right," Draco muttered.

"Of course he will." Hermione told him.

"Tracey, the champions are to open the dance." Viktor said as Fleur and Cedric stood in the middle of the room with their dates. "Ve should go."

"Oh, right." Tracey said a little nervously. "I hope I don't embarrass you."

"I doubt you could," Viktor said with a smile.

Harry's eyes roved over the room as the champions opened up the dancing and soon other couples began to join them. Harry and Daphne headed out to the dance floor. Harry caught his dad smirking at him and he gave a pretend glare.

"Isn't it crazy how much things have changed?" Daphne asked as they swayed to the music.

"Yes. Thankfully they are changes for the better," Harry said as he thought about how far he had come from being abused by the Dursley's and into Snape's care. He also thought how thankful he was that he had been put in Slytherin after his fight with Stretton last year. "Gaining a dad and new friends are more than I could have even hoped for," He admitted.

"Hmm, remember when you thought being put in Slytherin was the worst thing ever?" Daphne teased.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I was afraid I would be poisoned or something. But you guys aren't so bad after all." He joked. He caught sight of Blaise and Pansy dancing across the room and reconsidered. "Well, most of you aren't." He amended.

Daphne followed his gaze. "True, you should be on guard with those two. They seem to get more hateful every year."

"So do Cormac and Alexander," Harry said. "You have heard how I am becoming a dark wizard right?"

"Of course I have. Why else do you think I came with you tonight?" Daphne asked innocently.

Harry made a face. "Gee thanks."

"Harry, anyone who believes that is completely mental." Daphne said seriously. "You are so far from a dark wizard. You're kind, compassionate…" She blushed and looked away.

"So are you," Harry replied, feeling awkward. He wished he knew how to tell her how much he liked her.

"Daphne, isn't this fun?" Astoria asked as she and Neville danced their way.

"It sure is. I'm glad you were able to come." Daphne said.

"Me too!" Astoria beamed.

"Having fun Neville?" Harry grinned as he saw Neville struggling to do the dance movements.

Neville smiled ruefully. "Yeah, except I'm almost as hopeless at dancing as I am in potions."

"You're doing great!" Astoria insisted. "Dancing is supposed to be fun, not stiff and boring like them." She nodded to where Fleur was dancing with her date Roger Davies.

"Roger looks like he is in a trance," Harry commented.

"He probably is," Daphne smirked.

"We should just dance however we want," Astoria said as she began making up her own dance moves.

Neville stared at her in surprise for a moment and then grinned and joined her.

"Come on Daffy and Harry!" Astoria giggled.

"Ah dear sister, as it is Christmas I will let you get away with calling me Daffy," Daphne grumbled good-naturedly as she began to change her dance moves. "This once!"

Harry laughed as he tried to remember some of the dancing he had occasionally seen on the telly at the Dursley's. His moves made his friends laugh and soon they were copying him.

When the song ended they went back to their table, Neville and Astoria parting to go sit where Dean and Seamus were with their dates.

"That was a disgrace," Draco said flatly after they had all sat down. "What kind of moves were those?"

Hermione was laughing. "Wasn't one of them called the robot?" She asked Harry.

"I think so," Harry grinned.

"What's a robot?" Theo asked curiously.

As Hermione explained, Harry turned to Ron. "Having fun?" He asked brightly.

"I guess," Ron muttered as his eyes flicked from Hermione to Draco.

"Where's Lavender?" Harry asked.

"Saying hi to her friends, I think." Ron said carelessly. He leaned forward so that only Harry could hear him. "I know we're all friends now but how can we be sure that Malfoy isn't planning to humiliate Hermione?"

"He won't," Harry said exasperatedly. "Come on, he's different than he was or first and second year. He's been a good friend."

"Yeah but, come on! A Malfoy going on a date with a muggle-born?" Ron shook his head. "I don't buy it."

Harry sighed. "He's gotten to know Hermione, I think she impresses him."

"She shouldn't be his date, he's a Slytherin!" Ron huffed.

"So am I." Harry said in a hard voice.

Ron flushed. "Well, that's different."

"How?" Harry asked, feeling annoyed.

"It just is," Ron grumbled. He looked up as a shadow fell over him. "What?" He asked Lavender.

"I want to dance." Lavender said, hands on her hips. "I did not spend hours getting dressed up to only dance once with my so called date."

Ron looked like he didn't care until he saw Draco lead Hermione back to the dance floor. "You're right, we should dance." He said, standing up and offering her a smile as he took her hand.

"Ron is acting barmy," Harry commented.

"Of course he is. He's confused over his feelings for Hermione," Ginny said as she stood up. "I feel like dancing again too. Harry –"

"Harry, will you dance with me? And Neville can dance with Daphne," Astoria said breathlessly as she approached their table. She looked like she was having a great time.

"I would love to dance with Neville," Daphne said as she stood up. She took Neville's hand, ignoring the way his face went red.

"Come on Astoria, I bet we can dance crazier than Fred and Angelina are." Harry said with a wide smile. People had to give Fred and Angelina room, they were dancing so exuberantly. As he walked away, he didn't see Ginny scowl and slump down into her chair.

"Having fun?" Harry asked Snape towards the end of the evening.

"Oh yes, spending my evening supervising a bunch of giggling teenagers who are hopped up on sweets is a dream come true for me." Snape rolled his eyes.

"You should dance with someone," Harry said, grinning mischievously. "Perhaps Madam Pomfrey? Or maybe Professor Trelawney would like to –"

"Finish that sentence, my son, and I will take out your tongue and preserve it in a jar with my other potion ingredients." Snape threatened.

"I had fun tonight," Harry said, not bothered by the threat. He knew his dad would never follow through on it. Well, he was pretty sure he wouldn't.

Snape's face softened a fraction. "I'm pleased to hear it."

"I'm going to walk Daphne to the dungeons and then spend the night in Gryffindor. Ron's been acting funny and I want to make sure he is okay." Harry said. He also wanted to make sure Ron didn't say anything insulting to Hermione for going to the dance with Draco.

"Ah, the teenage angst. It wouldn't be a proper ball without it," Snape said snidely.

Harry rolled his eyes and told his dad goodnight.

"I had a wonderful time," Daphne said as they stood outside the Slytherin common room. "I'm really glad you asked me."

"I'm really glad you said yes," Harry said. "I wouldn't have wanted to go with anyone else."

Daphne's eyes brightened. She reached out a hand and gently touched Harry's cheek. "Goodnight Harry," She said softly.

Harry impulsively leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Goodnight Daphne." He whispered.

Harry entered Gryffindor feeling a bit like he was floating. Not noticing the looks he was getting from some of his peers, he went over to where Ron and Hermione were standing. "Hey!" He said cheerfully. His smile faded when he saw tears in Hermione's eyes and the scowl on Ron's face. "What happened?"

" _Your_ friend Ron is acting like me going to the ball with Draco was an act of betrayal!" Hermione said.

"And _your_ friend Hermione is conveniently forgetting the terrible things Draco did in the past, including calling her a mudblood!" Ron snapped.

"I thought we went over this already," Harry said angrily. "Draco is our friend now. He's different than he was; he mostly acted that way because he thought he was supposed to!"

"It's probably a trick, all of them acting like our friends." Ron shot back.

"Of course it is. You can't trust a snake," Cormac spoke up, his eyes on Harry which slowly moved to Neville. "Even a second year snake is dangerous. I know you aren't the brightest Gryffindor in the world but even you should know that. Why did you go to the dance with that little brat?"

Neville stood up. "Don't call her that." He said angrily. "She's a nice girl who just wanted to go to the ball. What's it to you anyway?"

"I've said this before, you are making Gryffindor look bad!" Cormac snapped. "Potter should be in Slytherin only; he is not one of us anymore."

"Ginny went with Theo Nott," Parvati pointed out. "Either they are all being corrupted or some of the Slytherins aren't that bad."

Ron laughed. "Ginny only went so she could be around Harry," He scoffed.

Ginny's face turned as red as her hair and tears filled her brown eyes. "Shut up, you prat!" She turned and ran up to her dorm.

"Good one little brother," Fred said sarcastically.

"You're being selfish Ronald," George said in an uncharacteristically serious voice. "The problem is you, not them."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stop being a complete berk and you'll also apologize to Ginny tomorrow." Fred pointed at him. "Believe it or not, we kept an eye on our little sister tonight and we saw that Theo treated her very well."

Ron shrugged and looked away.

Harry remembered what Ginny had said, about Ron being confused about his feelings towards Hermione. _Ah, so that is why he is acting like this_. Harry realized.

Hermione seemed to reach the same conclusion and poked her finger in Ron's chest. "If it bothers you so much, next time ask me before someone else does and not as a last resort! And for your information, I had a great time with Draco." She spun around and went up to her dorm.

Lavender shot Ron a look of deep loathing and followed her dorm mate. "Thanks for such a wonderful evening Weasley!" She called over her shoulder sarcastically.

"I, I don't, what is Hermione talking about?" Ron stammered. He looked at Harry, heaved a sigh and stomped upstairs.

"See all the trouble you being in Slytherin has caused?" Cormac smirked. "You don't belong here anymore Potter."

"Don't worry about McLaggen," Fred whispered to Harry once everyone started heading towards their dorms. "Everyone knows he is just a bully."

"I think some people agree with him," Harry said sadly. He had noticed Dean and Seamus giving him uncertain looks, along with some other people he had always been friendly with in the past.

"Not anyone who matters then," George said.

"Maybe McLaggen is simply bored and needs a distraction," Fred said thoughtfully. "What do you think Forge?"

"I think you are exactly right Gred," George agreed.

 **December 26** **th** **, 1994**

Harry was woken up suddenly by the sound of someone yelling. He sat up, as did Ron, Dean and Seamus. "Whas' goin' on?" Ron asked sleepily.

"I don't know," Harry hopped out of bed and went downstairs where the yelling was coming from. What he saw made him stare in shock. And then he doubled over laughing.

Cormac stood in the middle of the room, wearing a towel. His skin and hair were completely green. "Who did this?" He seethed.

Those who had come to see what the yelling was about were laughing and pointing.

"He's green!" Ron snickered. "Brilliant!"

"Who messed with my shampoo, soap, and toothpaste?" Cormac demanded.

"Your toothpaste?" Alexander asked his friend, his lips quivering with suppressed laughter.

Cormac opened his mouth to show that all his teeth had been turned green as well.

"Oh, that's too good!" Alexander laughed.

"Shut up!" Cormac turned and glared at Harry. "You did this, didn't you snake!" He spat out.

 _I wish I had_ , Harry thought. He noticed Fred and George standing away from everyone with innocent smiles on their faces.

"Just wash it off with real soap," Alexander said once he got his laughing under control.

"I tried that already!" Cormac complained.

Harry chuckled as he returned to his dorm, wanting to sleep in a little longer. He got in his bed and closed his eyes.

"That was brilliant!" Ron said happily as he sat on his bed. "I wonder who…oh, duh, Fred and George."

"Who else?" Harry said with a yawn.

"I'm sorry about last night," Ron said sheepishly. "I don't know why I acted like such a git."

Harry wondered if he should bring up Ron's feelings for Hermione but decided against it. It was too complicated to think about anyway. "Don't worry about it."

Ron looked relieved. "Thanks. I like our friends from Slytherin, really."

"You still should apologize to Hermione and Ginny," Harry said. He hesitated. "Ginny doesn't still have a crush on me does she?"

"Yup," Ron said cheerfully. "Don't worry, she'll get over it."

Harry groaned, hoping she got over it soon. Now that having dates and going to balls had entered his life, things were definitely getting too complicated.

 **June 24** **th** **, 1995**

Harry snuggled into his bed, ready for a good sleep after celebrating Cedric's win of the Triwizard Tournament. It had been an interesting year for sure, with getting to see the dragons, finding out Tracey had been taken for Viktor Krum's second task and waiting for the Champions to complete the maze at the end. When Cedric popped onto the field holding the Triwizard Cup, the students of Hogwarts had gone crazy with excitement. According to Cedric, he and Viktor were almost neck and neck except Viktor stumbled a bit running to get the cup, but that was all the edge that Cedric had needed. Dumbledore had thrown a huge celebration in honor of Cedric's win, as well as to say goodbye to the foreign students.

The Yule Ball, despite all its little complications, had been the high point of the year. Harry only hoped that soon he would have enough nerve to tell Daphne how much he truly liked her. Christmas with his dad had been a high point as well; it felt so reassuring to have a parent who loved him and watched out for him. The best part of the year was no life threatening situations like he had faced the previous three years. He hoped fifth proved to be just as uneventful.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Harry woke up in the middle of the night with a gasp, holding one hand to his forehead. The dream had seemed so real. Suddenly Harry realized something quite worrying, his scar was burning. Groping for his glasses, Harry stumbled out of his dorm room and down into the common room where the fireplace was. His dad had given him floo powder in case of emergencies. "Snape's Quarters," Harry said as he threw down the floo powder.

Still half asleep and in pain, Harry accidently walked into the coffee table. "Ow!"

The candles in the room lit up and Snape emerged from the hallway, his wand out. "Harry?" He said in surprise.

"Hi Dad," Harry rubbed his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Snape asked when he reached his son's side, visibly checking for injuries. "Are you hurt? Sick?"

"My scar burns," Harry said, removing his hand.

Snape stared at the lightning bolt scar, which indeed look bright red and inflamed. He silently summoned a pain reliever and a healing balm. "What happened?"

"I had a dream," Harry said as he sat of the sofa while his dad rubbed the cream into his scar. "It was dark and I think it was in a forest? I'm not sure," Harry shook his head. "I woke up with my scar hurting."

Snape paled slightly as he handed Harry the vial of pain reliever. "Drink this," He said.

Harry downed the vial, grimaced at the taste and then sighed in relief as the pain eased. "Thanks." He looked up at his dad. "What do you think the dream is? It has to mean something if my scar burned right?"

"I'm not sure," Snape sighed. "I'll admit it is a little worrying in that regard, however there have been no whispers of Voldemort returning. It could be wherever he is, he is using whatever strength he has to try and reach out."

"To reach one of his followers?" Harry asked.

Snape nodded. "Your scar is unusual as it is a curse scar and you do have a connection with the caster, when he is strong."

"Do you think he is strong? Do you think he is near?"

"No, however I will discuss this with Albus in the morning to see what he thinks." Snape sat down and put his arm around Harry. "Voldemort will never stop trying to return," he said quietly. "However, whenever that day comes you will not fight alone. You have me, the professor's here, and your friends who will fight right beside you."

Harry nodded. "I know." He was grateful for it too.

"But until that day, we will do as we have been doing. We will train, you will study hard in school, hang around your annoying friends, and get into trouble that makes my hair go white," Snape said dryly.

"I haven't made your hair go white." Harry scoffed, feeling better.

"Perhaps not yet," Snape allowed. "Do you want to sleep in your room here or go back to your dorm?"

"I'll sleep here," Harry yawned, not wanting to risk waking anybody up by using the floo to go back. "Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight Harry," Snape said as he watched his son go down the hallway. He sat back in the sofa, lost in his thoughts as he contemplated the situation.

 **Epilogue:**

" _Master, at last I have found you."_

" _It is about time one of my followers put effort into locating me." A hissing voice said._

" _I am sorry, Master, that it has taken so long." A voice whispered. "I was foolish to believe you could have been defeated by a mere baby."_

" _Foolish indeed!" The voice hissed._

" _That baby has grown into a teenage brat who thinks he is the greatest wizard to ever live." The whispered voice continued._

" _Is that right? I shall have to show him, and everyone else, how wrong he is," The voice hissed menacingly. "You will help me."_

" _Of course Master."_

" _Soon, then. They will all see soon," The voice hissed before breaking into high-pitched cackling laughter._

 **TBC:** **Thank you for following and reviewing this little in-between story. I'm not sure when the actual sequel will be posted as I am still working on it but hopefully it won't be too long! See you on the flip side! =)**


End file.
